Mianhe I Love You
by Cho Zhen Min
Summary: Kata orang persahabatan antara wanita dan pria akan berakhir dengan hubungan cinta... Mungkinkah itu terjadi pada ku? Aku mencintainya... tapi apakah dia mencintaiku? Sepertinya tidak... dia bahkan sudah menikah .KYUMIN, GS.
1. Chapter 1

**Mianhe... I Love You**

**By ChoZhenMin**

**Casting : KyuMin (Main Pairing), slight HaeMin (family relationship), HaeHyuk (Lilbit), Yewook.**

**Rate : T sedikit M di awal (sedikit lohh... sedikiittt)**

**Note : Maaf jika ada kesalahan kata (typo), Newbie untuk FF... selama ini hanya menjadi reader and reviewer. Semoga FF ini bisa diterima oleh para pembaca sekalian **

"**Aku mencintainya selama 4 tahun. Aku rela menyerahkan diriku padanya walaupun dia sudah menjadi milik orang lain. Tapi... salahkah aku jika aku mengharap sedikit harapan agar dia mencintaiku?"**

**My First Kyumin FF -**

**= Author Pov =**

"eung...akh..akh...fhasss...theer...ah...," desahan _Yeoja_ di bawah _Namja_ yang kini sedang sibuk menggenjotnya.

"Kyuuhh...akh...akh...thereehh...akh...aaa...akuuh h...KYUHHHH ,"_Yeoja_ itu terus mendesah dan meremas rambut _Namja_ yang ada di atasnya.

"Minghh...akhh...Mingggh...," _Namja_ tersebut mencapai klimaksnya dan memuntahkan seluruh spermanya di dalam rahim _Yeoja_ tersebut.

'Brugg' tubuh _Namja_ yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun tersebut ambruk di atas tubuh Lee Sungmin. Entah berapa lama sudah mereka melakukan kegiatan itu. Bagi Kyuhyun tidak ada bosannya dia memasuki wanita yang kini ada di dalam pelukanya.

"Kyuhhh...ah...aku lelah," ucap Sungmin pelan. "Ah...Ne...Baiklah...aku rasa kita sebaiknya tidur. _Jalja_...," ucap Kyuhyun sambil mencium kening Sungmin dan menarik selimut untuk menutupi kedua tubuh _naked_ mereka.

-Kyu-Min-

Matahari pagi masuk melalui celah – celah jendela apartemen Sungmin, berusaha memberikan pencahayaan di kamar yang semalam penuh dengan desahan – desahan panas dua anak manusia. Entah mengapa mereka sangat enggan membuka matanya. Mungkin karena kegiatan "this-and-that" mereka baru selesai subuh pagi. Itupun karena Sungmin mengeluh kelelahan. Jika tidak Kyuhyun akan terus mengerjai tubuhnya.

"Eunghh...," Sungmin berusaha membuka matanya yang sedikit berat. Membiasakan cahaya masuk ke matanya agar bisa tersadar dari tidurnya. Dia melihat _Namja_ yang ada di sebelahnya, terlihat masih terlelap dengan tenangnya. Sungmin enggan membangunkan sahabatnya tersebut. Sahabat? Ya, Sungmin adalah seorang _Yeoja_ yang merupakan sahabat dari Cho Kyuhyun. Lalu bagaimana seorang Sungmin bisa rela menyerahkan tubuhnya pada sahabatnya yang telah menikah? Karena UANG! Tidak, bukan karena Sungmin matre atau gila harta atau maniak sex, ataupun wanita murahan. Dia adalah hanya seorang wanita yang memerlukan uang untuk biaya operasi _Oppa_nya yang kini sedang mengalami kebutaan. Yesung, _Oppa_ Sungmin mengalami kecelakaan akibat menolongnya dan Sungmin merasa dia harus bertanggung jawab atas kebutaan yang dialami Yesung.

Dokter selalu mengingatkan Sungmin agar berjaga – jaga akan biaya operasi mata Yesung jika sewaktu – waktu ada kornea mata yang cocok. Entah itu kapan, tetapi tidak ada salahnya berjaga – jaga bukan? Sepertinya Sungmin mendapat sebuah rejeki mendadak saat istri Kyuhyun, Victoria, menawarkan sejumlah uang yang cukup besar agar dia mau hamil anak Kyuhyun. Agak gila memang bagaimana seorang istri bisa meminta suaminya menghamili wanita lain agar bisa memperoleh keturunan. Ya itulah Victoria, seorang model yang menikah dengan Kyuhyun tetapi tidak ingin hamil karena takut merusak bentuk tubuhnya. Bagaikan gayung bersambut, Sungmin tidak menolak. Apalagi laki – laki yang akan memilikinya sementara adalah Kyuhyun, sahabat sekaligus orang yang selama 4 tahun ini dicintainya diam – diam.

Keputusan Sungmin tidaklah mendapat persetujuan dari sepupu dekatnya, Donghae dan tunangan Yesung, Ryeowook. Kedua orang itu akhirnya setuju karena tidak tahan Sungmin menangis dan memohon pada mereka.

**=== Flashback 1 month ago ===**

"KAU GILA LEE SUNGMIN!," Donghae membentak sepupu tersayangnya. Bagaimana bisa dia bisa menerima keputusan Sungmin yang dia rasa tidak masuk akal itu.

"_Eonnie_e...hiks...Jangan. Jangan lakukan itu _eonnie_...," kini giliran Ryeowook alias Wookie terisak karena kegilaan Sungmin.

"_Mianhe_...Hae-ah, Wookie-ya... aku telah menandatangani surat itu. A-a-aku hanya ingin menebus semua rasa bersalahku pada Yesung _Oppa_," wajah Sungmin tertunduk dan siap untuk menangis.

"Gara – gara menyelamatkanku, _Oppa_ menjadi seperti ini. Andaikan waktu itu aku tegar dan menerima semuanya, mungkin _Oppa_ tidak akan menjadi buta...hikss...,"isak Sungmin.

Yesung memang mengalami kecelakaan. Dia berusaha menyelamatkan Sungmin yang saat itu tanpa sadar berlari setelah menghadiri pernikahan Kyuhyun dan Victoria dan sebuah mobil sedang melintas kencang. Sungmin terdiam dan pingsan seketika melihat tubuh _Oppa_nya telah bersimbah darah.

"_Noona_... Hahhhh... _Noona_... masalah operasi Yesung Hyung biar aku yang mengurusnya. Kau tidak usah merasa bersalah begitu," kata Donghae lirih. Dia sangat mengenal sepupunya, Sungmin. Sungmin sangat menyayangi Yesung, karena hanya Yesung yang dia miliki. Kedua orang tua mereka telah meninggal karena kebakaran, harta benda mereka ikut habis terbakar. Sungmin dan Yesung akhirnya dirawat oleh keluarga Donghae yang merupakan adik dari ayah Sungmin dan Yesung. Walaupun mereka menyuruh Sungmin dan Yesung memanggil orang tua Donghae dengan sebutan _Eomma_ dan _Appa_ tetapi mereka tetap tidak ingin menyusahkan keluarga Donghae. Dengan susah payah Lee _Eomma_ meminta Yesung dan Sungmin tinggal tetapi kedua anak ini ngotot (?) ingin tinggal sendiri. Dan akhirnya mereka membeli apartemen sederhana dari sisa tabungan yang dimiliki dan bekerja serabutan. Donghae yang sangat menyayangi Sungmin memutuskan untuk ikut tinggal di apartemen itu. Dia ingin menjaga Sungmin dan Yesung. Entah mengapa, mungkin karena Donghae anak tunggal.

"Aniyo Hae-ah... aku tidak ingin merepotkan. Aku mohon pada kalian. Jangan begini...hanya ini yang bisa aku lakukan. Setidaknya sedikit mengurangi rasa bersalahku pada _Oppa_...Aku mohon..," kata Sungmin pelan.

"_Eonnie_...hiks... aku tahu _eonnie_... kau sangat mencintainya sehingga kau memutuskan hal ini. Tapii... jika bukan Cho Kyuhyun, apa kau masih merelakan hidupmu? Ini karena Kyuhyun kan? Jangan sakiti dirimu _eonnie_... dia tidak mencintaimu dan dia sudah menikah," ucap Wookie final. Dia agak kesal dengan keputusan Sungmin.

"Aku bahagia Wookie-ya. Aku bahagia untuk _Oppa_, untuknya yang telah menikah. Aku sahabatnya, jika dia membutuhkan pertolongan, aku harus membantu kan? Aku memang mencintainya. Sangat mencintainya 4 tahun ini. Hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan untuk _Oppa_ dan Kyuhyun...Hiks..hiks...," Sungmin memeluk Wookie dan akhirnya kedua _Yeoja_ imut itu menangis sejadi – jadinya.

"Haaahhhhh... _Eottokhee_... _Noona_ .. berjanjilah padaku. Jangan menyiksa dirimu nanti. Terpaksa aku menyetujuinya. Jika sakit, datanglah padaku. Jangan siksa dirimu jika tidak sanggup, _ne_?" Donghae akhirnya menyerah dan memeluk kedua _Yeoja_ itu sambil mencium pucuk kepala Sungmin.

"_Ne_..._Gomawo_ Hae, Wookie. Aku menyayangi kalian," ucap Sungmin.

**=== Flashback off ===**

Sungmin meraih piyamanya yang berserakan di lantai. "Akh...," Badannya terasa sangat lelah dan pegal akibat kegiatannya semalam. Walaupun sudah Sebulan ini mereka melakukan hubungan intim, Sungmin masih mengalami sakit di bagian privatnya. Dengan berjalan perlahan, Sungmin berjalan ke kamar mandi. Akan sangat segar rasanya setelah tubuhnya diguyur air. Sungmin tersenyum dalam diam. Ada rasa bahagia di benaknya. Ia menyerahkan dirinya pada pria yang selama ini ia cintai tetapi rasa bahagia itu tiba – tiba hilang saat kenyataan kembali menyeruak. Mereka melakukan itu hanya karena permintaan istri Kyuhyun.

Tapi bagaimana Kyuhyun bisa menyetujui keinginan gila istrinya? Seharusnya sebagai suami dia wajib marah saat istrinya menginginkan suaminya bercinta dengan wanita lain. Apa mungkin karena dia sangat mencintai istrinya atau karena wanita yang akan mengandung anaknya nanti adalah sahabatnya sendiri? Hanya Kyuhyun yang tahu.

'Cklek' pintu kamar mandi terbuka menampilkan sesosok _Yeoja_ berbalut bathrobe pink dan mengusap – usap rambutnya yang basah.

"Aaahh.. segarnya," gumam Sungmin keluar dari kamar mandi. "Oh...Kyu. Kau sudah bangun. Mandilah, aku akan menyiapkan sarapan," ucap Sungmin singkat dan berlalu menuju lemari pakaiannya.

"Hmm... ," jawab Kyu singkat sambil berjalan menuju kamar mandi, tetapi...

'Grepp'

"_Where my morning kiss? I want it baby...,"_ bisik Kyu sambil memeluk Sungmin dari belakang dan menciumi leher Sungmin, memberikan kissmark lagi di sana.

"Ah...Kyuuuhhh...aku lelahh...," tanpa sadar Sungmin mendesah. Kyu lalu membalikkan tubuh Sungmin dan...CUPPP...

Bibir Kyu sukses mendarat di bibir plum milik Sungmin. Melumatnya pelan sambil menekan tengkuk belakang Sungmin.

"Eunghh...Kyuhh...," Sungmin berontak sambil memukul – mukul dada bidang Kyuhyun.

"_Good Morning baby_...,"ucap Kyuhyun.

Cup... Kyu mengecup singkat bibir dan kening Sungmin lalu beranjak ke kamar mandi.

Sang _Yeoja_, Sungmin hanya terdiam dan terpaku dengan tindakan Kyuhyun. Wajahnya merona hebat akibat perlakuan Kyuhyun pagi ini. 'Kyu...apa salah aku mengharapkanmu?' batin Sungmin.

**= Kyuhyun Pov =**

'Ya Tuhan, apa yang ku lakukan' kataku dalam hati. Mengapa aku melakukan dan mengeluarkan kata – kata itu pada Sungmin? Sungmin akan salah paham padaku. Tapi kata – kata itu begitu saja meluncur dari bibirku. Aku merasa benar – benar seperti memiliki istri yang cantik dan memuaskanku. Jantungku beberapa minggu ini sangat berdebar – debar saat bersamanya. Padahal aku dan Sungmin sudah bersahabat selama 4 tahun mengapa aku baru menyadari debaran ini. Perasaan apa ini?

"Tidak, tidak. Itu salah Kyu. Kau sudah memiliki istri cantik dan itu adalah pilihanmu sendiri. Kau tidak boleh begini. Ingat Sungmin hanya melakukan tugasnya," Kyuhyun bermonolog sendiri dan akhirnya memutuskan segera mandi.

**= Kyuhyun Pov end =**

Setelah selesai mandi, Kyuhyun berjalan menuju dapur. Sekali lagi dia tersenyum melihat Sungmin yang sedang menata sandwichnya di meja makan. Kyu merasa benar – benar seperti suami dan memiliki keluarga kecil yang bahagia. Ia bahkan membayangkan jika Sungmin adalah istrinya, keadaan akan tidak serumin ini.

"eh.. Kyu. _Kajja_ sarapan. Makanlah.. Sandwich ini untukmu," kata Sungmin menyodorkan piring berisi sandwich pada Kyuhyun.

"Ah..._N-nee_...tapi Min...," Kyuhyun segera duduk dan menatap 'horor' pada piring di hadapannya.

"Ye? Kenapa? Sayur? Hahaha.. kau sudah besar Kyu. Makanlah sayur sedikit. Lihatlah wajahmu pucat karena tidak pernah makan sayur," ucap Sungmin santai sambil menangkup kedua tangannya pada pipi Kyuhyun.

"eh..._Mianhe_...," Sungmin tersadar akan tindakannya lalu melepaskan tangannyaa dari pipi Kyuhyun.

"_N-n-ne_...tapi...," Kyuhyun gugup dan berusaha menetralkan detak jantungnya.

"Cobalah. Jangan man...hmmmpphhmmmh...," Sungmin tiba – tiba menutup mulutnya dengan tangan dan berlari ke wastafel yang ada di dekatnya.

"Hoekk...hoekk... uhuk – uhuk...hoekk...," Sungmin mengeluarkan isi dari dalam perutnya. Hanya air memang karena Sungmin belum makan apa – apa.

"Min... _Wae? Gwenchana_?," Kyu ikut panik dan mengurut tengkuk Sungmin.

"Molla Kyu, aku mual. Rasanya di perut ini tidak enak," Sungmin membasuh bibirnya dengan air.

"Ba-bagaimana kalau kita ke dokter? _Kajja_," ucap Kyuhyun sambil memapah Sungmin keluar apartemen.

"Ehmm... baiklah," kata Sungmin.

**Seoul Int Hospital**

"Bagaimana _Uisanim_. Sungmin sakit apa?," tanya Kyuhyun pada Dokter Park.

"Aniyo, Kyu. Sungmin tidak sakit. Hal biasa yang dialami seorang yang sedang hamil muda. Selamat Kyu, Sungmin sedang mengandung," Kata Dokter Park pada Kyuhyun.

"_Jeongmal_? Sungmin hamil? _Gamsahamnida_ _Uisanim_, _gamsahamnida_," kata Kyuhyun terlalu semangat sambil membungkukkan dirinya.

Sungmin yang sedang berada di sebelah Kyuhyun tersenyum bahagia. Akhirnya dia bisa memberikan Kyuhyun _aegya_ yang diinginkannya.

"Min... _Gomawo_... _Gomawo_...," Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin sambil mengecup pucuk kepala Sungmin.

"_N-n-nee_... Kyu," Sungmin membalas pelukan Kyuhyun, tanpa sadar dia meneteskan air matanya di bahu Kyuhyun. Dia sadar kebahagiaan ini akan berlangsung hanya 9 bulan. Setelah itu, dia harus merelakan bayi tersebut pindah ke tangah Victoria dan Kyuhyun. Dan dia akan melanjutkan hidupnya seperti dahulu.

"ah.. aku akan menelpon Vict. Dia pasti senang akan menjadi seorang _Eomma_...," Kyuhyun dengan cepat mengambil I-phone nya lalu mendial nomor istrinya.

'Deg' _Eomma_? Vict _Eomma_ anak ini? Sedikit tidak terima atas perkataan Kyuhyun. Dia yang mengandung dan melahirkan kenapa Vict yang harus menjadi _Eomma_ bagi _aegya_-nya?

"Yeobseo..._Chagi_...Sungmin hamil... kita akan menjadi orang tua _Chagi_...," kata Kyuhyun di telepon kepada Vict.

"_**jinjja? Ah aku memang tidak salah memilih Sungmin. Katakan padanya setengah bayarannya akan aku transfer besok," kata Vict**_

"A-a-ahh..._ne_... _Chagi_, kau di mana sekarang? Kita makan bersama, ne?," kata Kyuhyun.

"_**Mianhe Chagi, aku sedang siap – siap pergi ke Paris. Ada show yang harus ku hadiri dan syuting beberapa iklan di sana. Mungkin akan memakan waktu satu bulan," kata Victoria santai**_

"_MWOOOOO_! Tidak bisakah kau menundanya _Chagi_. Sudah lama kita tidak makan bersama," ucap Kyu lirih.

"_**Tidak bisa Chagi. Ini kesempatanku. Ah..aku harus berangkat. Sampai jumpa Kyu, love you," Victoria menutup teleponnya dengan segera.**_

"Hahhhh," Kyu menghela nafas dalam dan menyandarkan badannya di kursi mobil. "Min, apa salahku sampai – sampai Vict begini? Apa aku sama sekali tidak penting lagi baginya?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Sungmin yang hanya terdiam di sebelahnya.

"Eh? Mungkin Vict benar – benar sibuk Kyu. Kau harusnya bangga pada Vict. Dia akan menjadi model internasional. Seorang suami harus bangga pada istrinya bukan?," Sungmin berusaha menenangkan Kyuhyun padahal hatinya sendiri sedang sakit mendengar kata – kata Kyuhyun.

"_Kajja_, kita pulang. Kita makan di rumah saja," Sungmin mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Hmmm bagaimana kalau kita makan di luar? Aku ingin merayakannya. Tak lama lagi aku akan menjadi seorang _Appa_. Ahhh betapa bahagianya aku," Kyuhyun menjalankan mobilnya menuju restaurant favoritnya.

'Ne kyu, kau akan jadi _Appa_, tetapi bukan aku _Eomma_ _aegya_ ini' batin Sungmin sambil mengelus – elus perutnya yang masih rata.

**TBC**

Chapter percobaan.. jika responnya baik akan aku lanjutin... Tapi FF ini gak panjang kok.. Saya belum sanggup buat yang panjang – panjang. Kemungkinan akan menjadi 3 – 4 chapter aja...

Mind to Review? Thank KYU...


	2. Chapter 2

**Mianhe... I Love You**

**By ChoZhenMin**

**Casting : KyuMin (Main Pairing), slight HaeMin (family relationship), HaeHyuk (Lilbit), Yewook.**

**Rate : T sedikit M di awal (sedikit lohh... sedikiittt)**

**Note : Maaf jika ada kesalahan kata (typo), Newbie untuk FF... selama ini hanya menjadi reader and reviewer. Semoga FF ini bisa diterima oleh para pembaca sekalian **

"**Aku mencintainya selama 4 tahun. Aku rela menyerahkan diriku padanya walaupun dia sudah menjadi milik orang lain. Tapi... salahkah aku jika aku mengharap sedikit harapan agar dia mencintaiku?"**

**My First Kyumin FF -**

**Oooo Chapter 2 ooooO**

**9 bulan kemudian**

"Hae... tolong ambilkan aku air," ucap Sungmin pada sepupunya, Donghae.

"Nee Noona.. ini airmu," Donghae menyerahkan segelas air pada Sungmin yang sedang duduk – duduk menonton televisi sambil membawa cemilannya.

Usia kandungan Sungmin sudah 9 bulan dan itu berarti sebentar lagi dia akan melahirkan. Kemana Kyuhyun? Kyuhyun datang 3 hari sekali ke apartemen Sungmin. Selama ini Sungmin meminta Donghae dan Ryeowook menemaninya. Kyuhyun tidak mungkin tinggal di sana terus menerus. Dia punya kehidupan sendiri dan harus menemani istrinya berpura – pura hamil di depan orang tua Kyuhyun. Konyol memang tapi inilah kenyataannya. Lalu di mana Yesung? Yesung sudah bisa melihat dan bekerja seperti biasa. Dia juga telah menikah dengan Ryeowook. Yesung ada di apartemen Ryeowook. Yesung telah mengetahui semuanya. Dia hanya diam dan tidak merespon apapun. Dia tahu Sungmin melakukan itu untuknya. Sedih tentu saja, tapi keras kepala Sungmin telah mengalahkannya. Dia tidak bisa berkata apa – apa lagi.

"akhh...Ssakiittttt...akhh...," teriak Sungmin sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Wa-waeyoo Noona..Wookiee-yaaa...," Donghae berlari panik sambil berteriak memanggil Ryeowook.

"Nee...Kyaaa...kenapa Eonniee? Oppaaa... Eonnie kenapa?," Wookie tidak kalah paniknya dengan Donghae.

"Sepertinya Noona akan melahirkan. Cepat, ambil kunci mobilku. Kita ke rumah sakit," Donghae menggendong Sungmin ala Bridal Style dan Wookie buru – buru menyambar kunci mobil Donghae yang ada di nakas sebelah sofa.

"Tahan Noonaa.. kita akan ke rumah sakit," ucap Donghae menenangkan Noona tersayangnya.

"Ugh...saakkiitt Hae-ahh...," Sungmin menangis sambil memegangi perutnya.

**Seoul Int Hospital**

empat anak manusia duduk di depan kamar bersalin sambil berjalan mondar – mandir tak tentu arah. Donghae, Wookie, Yesung dan Kyuhyun sudah ada di sana karena Wookie dengan cepat menghubungi Kyuhyun mengabarkan kalau Sungmin akan segera melahirkan. Victoria? Tentu saja sudah berpura – pura masuk rumah sakit. Beruntunglah kedua orang tua Kyuhyun sedang berada di Jepang sekarang. 3 hari lalu mereka kembali ke Jepang untuk memantau perusahaan mereka.

'Cklek'

Pintu kamar bersalin terbuka.

"Uisanim, bagaimana? Bagaimana anakku?" tanya Kyuhyun terburu – buru pada Park Uisanim.

"Tenanglah Kyu. Anakmu yeoja. Sangat cantik. Sekarang sedang dibersihkan oleh suster – suster di dalam," Park Uisanim menenangkan Kyuhyun.

"Aaa...gamsahamnida Uisanim," Kyuhyun membungkuk dan menjabat tangan Park Uisanim.

"Bagaimana Sungmin, Uisanim?," Donghae menyela

"Ah Sungmin? Dia wanita yang hebat. Tadi sempat mengalami pendarahan tetapi dia bisa megatasinya. Dia benar – benar berusaha dengan sekuat tenaga. Sekarang kondisinya masih lemah. Dia akan segera dipindahkan ke kamar biasa," terang Park Uisanim.

"Ne Uisanim. Gamsahamnida," Donghae membungkuk pada Park Uisanim.

'Deg' Sungmin... Jantung Kyu tiba – tiba berdebar hebat. Bagaimana dia bisa melupakan wanita yang telah memberinya kebahagiaan. 'Pabbo' Kyu memukul kepalanya.

-Kyu-Min-

'Krieeett' pintu kamar rumah sakit bernomor 137 terbuka. Terlihat seorang yeoja tengah berbaring lemah di sana. Dia baru saja melahirkan seorang aegya untuk orang lain.

Donghae berjalan perlahan mendekati ranjang tersebut dan mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah kanan Sungmin.

"Kau hebat Noona. Kau yang terbaik. Tugasmu sudah selesai bukan? Aku tidak akan melihat wajah sedihmu lagi. Aku akan segera membawamu pergi ke Busan," ucap Donghae pelan.

Busan? Yah...Donghae memang sedang membuka usaha di sana. Eomma dan Appanya telah setuju ketika Donghae mengatakan akan membawa Sungmin ke Busan. Eomma dan Appa Donghae mengetahui segalanya dan sedikit marah pada Sungmin karena berani mengambil keputusan senekat ini. Lama kelamaan Eomma dan Appa Donghae akhirnya memaafkan Sungmin. Mereka menyetujui Sungmin dibawa oleh Donghae agar Sungmin bisa melupakan Kyuhyun di sana.

"Eunghhh...," Sungmin menggeliat berusaha membuka matanya.

"Noona.. kau sudah sadar. Apa masih sakit?" tanya Donghae.

"Nghhn... Aniyo hae-ah... bagaimana anakku? Cantikkah?," tanya Sungmin

"Sangat. Sangat cantik sepertimu. Tapi... sepertinya mereka telah membawanya ke Vict," kata Donghae pelan.

"Hiks... tidak bisakah aku melihatnya sebentar saja? Aku ingin mengenang wajah anakku sekali saja," isak Sungmin.

"Akan kuusahakan Noona. Aku akan bicara pada Kyuhyun," Donghae membelai kepala Sungmin.

'hiks...mianhe nae aegya... eomma jahat padamu' batin Sungmin. Sungmin hanya menatap datar langit – langit kamarnya.

-Kyu-Min-

**Keesokan hari..**

Seorang yeoja berpakaian seragam rumah sakit sedang berjalan angkuh menuju ke sebuah kamar bernomor 137.

'Braggg' Pintu kamar tersebut dibuka dengan kasar membuat seorang yeoja yang sedang berbaring terbangun dan kaget.

"Ah... Vict. Annyeong,"ucap Sungmin memberi salam. Dia berusaha mendudukkan dirinya pada dinding ranjangnya.

"Annyeong Sungmin-ssi. Sepertinya aku tidak perlu basa basi lagi. Sisa bayaranmu sudah ku transfer. Dan aku harap kau segera pergi dari kehidupan ku dan suamiku. Aku tahu kau mencintai Kyuhyun bukan? Tapi jangan berharap yang berlebihan. Kau ku bayar untuk hamil. Bukan untuk mengambil suamiku!" kata – kata Victoria begitu menusuk hati Sungmin.

'Deg'

Apa – apaan dia. "Ma,ma,maksudmu?," Sungmin berusaha mencerna perkataan Victoria.

"Pergilah yang jauh. Lupakan Kyuhyun. Dia suamiku dan akan selalu menjadi suamiku. Dan untuk anak itu, kami akan merawatnya. Kau tak usah khawatir. Jadi...kapan kau pergi?" tanya Victoria to the point.

Sungmin hanya menunduk. Dia marah. Sangat marah. Tetapi dia bisa apa? Ini sudah resiko yang harus diterimanya. Dia mengangkat kepalanya dan berusaha tersenyum.

"Segera Vict. Segera," ucapnya sambil tersenyum miris.

"Baguslah. Ah sudah, aku kembali. Annyeong," ucap Vict sambil berlalu.

'Blam' pintu kamar Sungmin tertutup sempurna menyisakan Sungmin yang terisak.

'Kyu, apa aku benar – benar tidak ada di hatimu? Kau bahkan sama sekali tidak melihatku setelah aku melahirkan' batin Sungmin.

Sungmin mengambil buku hariannya yang ada di meja sebelah ranjangnya. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan dia menumpahkan segala kekesalannya pada buku harian itu.

'Krieett' pintu kamar Sungmin kembali terbuka.

"Eonnie...," ternyata Ryeowook yang datang. Wookie datang bersama Yesung.

"Ne, Ah Wookie-ya, Oppa...," Sungmin menutup buku hariannya dan tersenyum kepada dua orang yang sangat disayanginya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Min?," Yesung mengecup kepala Sungmin. Dia masih sedih atas keadaan Sungmin. Untung ada Ryeowook, istrinya yang selalu menenangkannya sehingga dia bisa menerima keadaan Sungmin sekarang.

"Baik Oppa...Oppa sendiri? Apa tidak bekerja?," tanya Sungmin manja.

"Aniyo. Oppa izin sehari demi menemui dongsaeng kesayanganku. Sekali – sekali boleh kan?," tanya Yesung.

"Hmmm...," Sungmin mengangguk pelan.

"Cha... makanlah eonnie. Aku memasakkan bubur labu kesukaanmu," Ryeowook memberikan semangguk bubur pada Sungmin.

"Ah..Ne. Gomawo Wookie-yaa. Ini pasti enak," ucap Sungmin. Sedikit terhibur dengan datangnya dua orang kesayangannya dan melupakan sejenak kata – kata Victoria tadi.

Mereka bercanda dan bercerita sedikit tentang masa kecil dan Sungmin sudah mulai bisa sedikit melupakan rasa kesalnya pada Victoria tadi.

-Kyu-Min-

Sudah 3 hari Sungmin di rumah sakit tetapi dokter masih belum memperbolehkannya pulang. Karena bosan, dia memutuskan untuk berjalan – jalan di taman rumah sakit. Tapi tiba – tiba...

"Kyu...," Sungmin bergumam pelan.

Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun duduk di kursi taman. Sungmin ingin menghampirinya tetapi langkahnya tertahan. Dia melihat Victoria berjalan menghampirinya lalu duduk manja di sebelah Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tak tahan dengan pemandangan itu memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamarnya.

**= Sungmin Pov =**

"Hahhhh...sepertinya tidak ada kesempatan lagi. Dia tidak pernah mencintaimu, Sungmin. Kau terlalu percaya diri," ucapku.

Mandi...Ya..mandi mungkin akan menyegarkan otakku. Ku langkahkan kakiku ke kamar mandi lalu mengguyur badanku dengan air sebanyak – banyaknya. Aku terduduk di lantai kamar mandi. Air terus menerpa badanku. Aku terisak dalam diam meratapi nasibku sekarang. Tak terasa kepalaku menjadi berat, aku ingin bangun tetapi...

'Brug' kakiku tidak dapat menopang badanku. Aku jatuh tersungkur di kamar mandi dan akhirnya aku menutup mataku. Aku hanya mendengar sayup – sayup suara orang memanggilku dan setelah itu kesadaranku pun hilang.

**= Sungmin Pov end = **

**= Author Pov =**

Donghae berjalan cepat menuju kamar Sungmin. Entah mengapa hari ini dia ingin cepat – cepat menemui sepupu tersayangnya. Dokter mengatakan kalau Sungmin sudah boleh pulang hari ini. Rencananya sore ini dia ingin segera membawa Sungmin ke Busan. Dia tidak ingin menundanya lagi. Cukup dia melihat Sungmin selalu terisak tiap malam.

"Noona... ?," Donghae memanggil noonanya pelan. Ternyata kamar tersebut kosong. Terdengar suara gemericik air di kamar mandi. Mungkin Sungmin sedang di kamar mandi.

Lama Donghae menunggu tiba – tiba terdengar suara benturan dari kamar mandi. Secepat kilat dia mendobrak kamar mandi tersebut sambil berteriak memanggil Sungmin.

"Noona... Noona... Apa yang terjadi Noona," Donghae masih berusaha mendobrak pintu kamar mandi tersebut.

'Brak' pintu tersebut berhasil terbuka dan menyuguhkan badan Sungmin yang masih mengenakan baju rumah sakit tersungkur di bawah guyuran air kamar mandi.

Donghae segera menggendong Sungmin dan membaringkannya di ranjang. Dia berlari panik memanggil dokter yang ada.

Setelah diperiksa, Dokter menyatakan kalau Sungmin mengalami depresi yang cukup berat. Banyak beban pikiran yang dibawanya sendiri.

"Sungmin tertekan. Dia memendam semuanya sendiri. Ada baiknya dia pindah dan diberikan lingkungan baru. Mungkin dengan begitu dia bisa sedikit melupakan apa yang menjadi bebannya di sini," Donghae mendengarkan penjelasan tersebut.

"Baiklah Uisanim. Aku memang berencana mengajaknya pindah ke Busan. Kapan aku boleh membawanya," tanya Donghae.

"Setelah Sungmin sadar. Kau bisa segera membawanya," lanjut dokter itu.

"Ne. Gamsahamnida Uisanim," Donghae membungkuk pada dokter tersebut.

"Hae-ah...Bagaimana Sungmin? Apa yang terjadi padanya?," Yesung buru – buru masuk ke kamar Sungmin diikuti dengan Ryeowook.

"H-h-hyung... Ehmmm... Sungmin hanya tertekan. Kata dokter dia perlu suasana baru. Hyung, aku akan membawa Sungmin ke Busan begitu dia sadar. Tak apa?," kata Donghae pada Yesung.

"Ne.. bawalah dia. Buatlah dia melupakan semua yang pernah terjadi di sini. Lalu bagaimana eomma dan appa? ," kata Yesung sambil menatap dongsaeng satu – satunya tersebut.

"Eomma dan appa tidak masalah, Hyung. Mereka akan sesekali pergi ke Busan jika pekerjaannya sudah beres,"kata Donghae.

"Ah..baiklah. Ku rasa nanti aku akan menelepon mereka. Aku sangat berterima kasih memiliki eomma dan appa seperti mereka. Gomawo Hae-ah," Yesung tersenyum tipis pada Donghae. Yesung sekarang bekerja di perusahaan Lee Appa. Awalnya dia tidak mau tetapi keputusan Lee appa tidak bisa diganggu gugat. Lee appa dan Lee eomma benar – benar pengganti orang tua mereka.

Seminggu kemudian Sungmin dan Donghae akhirnya pergi ke Busan. Kesehatan Sungmin sudah kembali stabil tetapi batinnya masih belum. Dia sadar tetapi dia tidak mau menggerakkan badannya. Hanya menatap datar apa yang ada di depannya. Miris memang tetapi jiwanya seperti telah pergi dari raga Sungmin. Donghae hanya menghela nafas ketika mendapati penjelasan dokter yang mengatakan Sungmin membuntukan sendiri keinginannya untuk berinteraksi. Hanya waktu yang dapat mengembalikan Sungmin seperti dulu.

Lalu dimana Kyuhyun? Apakah dia memang benar – benar melupakan jasa Sungmin? Tidak. Dia sama sekali tidak melupakannya. Dia hanya sedang bingung dengan perasaannya. Diam – diam tiap malam dia mendatangi kamar Sungmin. Menatapnya sendu lalu pergi setelah mengecup kening Sungmin. Ada 2 perasaan yang dirasakannya sekarang. Bahagia karena dia dan Vict akhirnya menjadi eomma dan appa tetapi di sisi satu dia merasa berat kehilangan Sungmin. Sungminlah yang membuat dia merasakan benar – benar menjadi seorang suami. Sehari sebelum Sungmin keluar dari rumah sakit, Kyuhyun bahkan berada lebih lama di kamar Sungmin. Menatapnya dan akhirnya mengecup bibir plum dari yeoja yang sedang terlelap tersebut. Kyuhyun menangis dalam diam.

"Sampai jumpa Min. Maaf... maafkan aku... Aku telah terlalu jauh menyakitimu," ucap Kyuhyun pelan sambil berlalu.

-Kyu-Min-

**Busan**

Donghae dan Sungmin tiba di Busan dan sudah berada di Mansion Lee. Lee appa memang memiliki sebuah mansion di Busan. Walau tidak sebesar yang ada di Seoul. Mansion itu dibangun di pinggiran pantai Gwangmari. Udara cukup sejuk dan banyak pohon – pohon kelapa di sekelilingnya. Dari teras atas kamar Sungmin bisa melihat hamparan pantai yang sangat indah. Donghae sengaja memilihkan kamar itu agar setiap pagi ataupun sore Sungmin bisa melihat keindahan pantai tersebut.

'Cklek'

Pintu kamar Sungmin terbuka. Donghae datang dengan membawa nampan berisi bubur dan susu untuk Sungmin. Dia dengan telaten merawat Sungmin dan menyuapinya. Dia juga menugaskan Kim Ahjumma untuk melayani Sungmin jika Donghae sedang berada di kantor. Donghae ingin Noonanya segera sembuh dan kembali bercanda seperti dulu.

**TBC**

Wahhh... Jeongmal Gomawo buat yg udah review... saya ngga muluk" kok... ada yang baca dan me-review aja udah seneng banget... soalnya saya ngga PD buat FF. Semoga nanti ngga mengecewakan yah...

Big Thx to :

JewelsStar

poutyming137

kyutmin

nurichan4

-bow-


	3. Chapter 3

**Mianhe... I Love You**

**By ChoZhenMin**

**Casting : KyuMin (Main Pairing), slight HaeMin (family relationship), Kyutoria, HaeHyuk (Lilbit), Yewook, Hanchul.**

**Other Casting : Park Jung So, Shindong**

**Rate : T**

**Note : Maaf jika ada kesalahan kata (typo), Newbie untuk FF... selama ini hanya menjadi reader and reviewer. Semoga FF ini bisa diterima oleh para pembaca sekalian **

**Maaf jika ada yang tidak berkenan atas pairing di atas. This is my FF please don't COPAS. Ide ini muncul dengan sendirinya saat naik motor (geje). Jika ada kesamaan tempat atau alur mohon dimaafkan, namanya juga FF :p **

"**Aku mencintainya selama 4 tahun. Aku rela menyerahkan diriku padanya walaupun dia sudah menjadi milik orang lain. Tapi... salahkah aku jika aku mengharap sedikit harapan agar dia mencintaiku?"**

**My First Kyumin FF -**

**Oooo Chapter 3 ooooO**

**Seoul**

Sementara itu di sebuah mansion kediaman keluarga Cho dipenuhi dengan tangisan bayi yang merupakan anak dan cucu pertama di keluarga tersebut. Keluarga kecil itu baru beberapa hari kembali dari rumah sakit. Kyuhyun sangat menyayangi anaknya. Ia rela kehilangan waktu tidurnya hanya untuk mengurus si kecil yang terjaga di tengah malam. Lalu Vict? Haahhhh dia hanya bisa menggerutu saat mengasuh 'anaknya'. Tapi apa dia pernah mengasuh 'anaknya'? Jawabannya TIDAK. Sehari setelah mereka pulang dari rumah sakit, Vict langsung pergi dengan alasan ada job yang tidak dapat dibatalkan. Kyuhyun tidak habis pikir dengan kelakuan istrinya. Ummanya sudah beberapa kali menyindir Vict di pagi hari tetapi tampaknya urat malu Vict sudah putus, hanya menganggap omelan Cho umma angin lalu. Seperti yang terjadi pagi hari ini.

"Selamat pagi semua," Vict muncul sambil menuruni tangga menyapa orang – orang yang ada di sana.

"Pagi? Jam berapa ini Vict? Jam 11 kau katakan pagi? Pulang jam berapa kau semalam?," Kyuhyun mulai protes

"Kenapa? Aku bekerja Chagi. Pekerjaanku memang begini. Bukannya kau sudah tahu?," Vict berkelit.

"Arra – arra. Aku malas berdebat. Sekarang urus uri aegya. Seminggu ini kau tidak pernah menyentuhnya. Apa kau tidak merindukannya?," kata Kyuhyun.

"Tidak bisa Kyu. Hari ini aku ada pemotretan. Sebentar lagi aku akan berangkat," Vict berlalu sambil menghabiskan sarapan(?)nya.

"Istri macam apa kau? Hari minggu juga bekerja. Kau sudah menjadi seorang ibu, harusnya kau bisa membagi waktumu Vict," giliran Cho Umma berbicara.

"Tidak bisa Umma. Kontrak pemotretan ini sudah kutandatangani jauh – jauh hari sebelumnya. Jadi aku harus menuntaskannya,"Vict tetap berkeras untuk pergi.

"Menyesal aku menyuruhmu untuk cepat – cepat memberiku cucu jika akhirnya kau telantarkan dia," sindir Cho Umma.

'Dia memang bukan anakku, bodoh!' batin Vict. "Ah sudahlah aku tidak ingin berdebat. Aku berangkat. Annyeong," Vict berlalu begitu saja.

Kyuhyun yang melihat tingkah laku istrinya hanya menghela nafas. Dia tidak menyangka Vict berubah drastis setelah kehadiran 'anak' mereka. Eh? Tunggu.. Bukannya Vict memang selalu begitu? Cuek dan mementingkan dirinya sendiri. Mengapa dia baru sadar akan perilaku Vict. Saat ini dia sangat merindukan Sungmin. Rindu akan perhatian dan sentuhan Sungmin.

"Pak Jung. Tolong ikuti menantuku. Aku sedikit mencurigainya. Aku tidak yakin jika dia mengatakan dia bekerja hari ini. Berikan aku laporan secepatnya," Cho Umma menelepon Jung So, orang kepercayaan Cho Appa untuk membuntuti istri Kyuhyun.

"Umma.. apa yang Umma lakukan? Umma mencurigai Vict selingkuh?" kata Kyuhyun.

"Curiga tidak ada salahnya kan Chagi? Dulu umma sudah katakan jangan menikah terlalu cepat dengannya. Umma merasa Vict tidak sesuai untukmu. Tetapi melihatmu begitu mencintainya.. umma tidak bisa berkata apa – apa lagi," kata Cho Umma

Kyuhyun hanya terdiam. Sepertinya dia sedikit banyak harus setuju dengan Ummanya sekarang. Perilaku Victoria memang perlu dicurigai.

**Malam Hari, Kediaman Cho**

Terlihat Cho Hangeng dan Cho Heechul beserta Kyuhyun ada di ruang tamu. Sepertinya mereka sedang menerima tamu. Tamu tersebut tak lain adalah Jung So. Dia datang memenuhi panggilan Heechul untuk melaporkan hasil pengintaiannya terhadap Vict, menantunya.

"Bagaimana Pak Jung, apa ada hasil yang bisa kau laporkan?," tanya Heechul pada Jung So.

"emmm... a-a-ada nyonya. Tapi...Tuan saya ada permohonan," Jung So terbata – bata. Heechul dan Hangeng menatap Jung So bingung.

"Maksudmu?," tanya Hangeng.

"Saya mohon agar Tuan nanti bisa meredakan emosi Nyonya setelah laporan saya selesai. Dan untuk tuan Kyuhyun, saya harap Tuan bisa tabah dan sabar," dari perkataan Jung So sudah bisa dipastikan bahwa berita yang akan disampaikan merupakan berita buruk.

Jung So mengeluarkan amplop coklat besar dan menyerahkannya pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengernyit bingung saat menerima amplop tersebut. Perlahan dikeluarkan isinya dan ternyata isinya berupa foto dimana Vict sedang bercumbu mesra dengan seorang laki – laki di dalam mobil. Foto itu berurutan dari mereka berciuman sampai mereka bercumbu di dalam mobil. Kyuhyun membelalakkan matanya dan membanting foto tersebut. Heechul ikut melihat dan benar saja, emosinya kemudian naik dan ingin berteriak. Beruntung Hangeng langsung menenangkannya.

"MENANTU KURANG AJARRRR...," teriak Heechul.

"Chagi... pelankan suaramu... cucu kita sedang tidur. Suaramu bisa membangunkannya," Hangeng menenangkan istrinya yang sekarang benar – benar dalam keadaan emosi.

Kyuhyun? Dia terduduk lemas sambil menutup mukanya dengan tangan. Dia tidak menyangka istrinya sebejat itu. Kalau hanya berselingkuh biasa, mungkin dia masih bisa berpikir. Tetapi ini sudah mencapai tahap bercinta dan mereka nekat melakukannya di dalam mobil. Siapa saja bisa melihatnya. Dia tidak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran istrinya. Selama ini dia telah memberikan kebebasan untuk bekerja dan tidak melarang apapun yang dilakukan Vict.

"Kyu.. Umma tidak mau tahu. Kau harus menghubungi pengacara Shin. Suruh dia membuatkan surat cerai dan harus jadi besok pagi. HUBUNGI SEKARANG!,"tegas Heechul.

"Tapi umma apa tidak sebaiknya kita bertanya dulu pada Vict?," Kyuhyun belum siap bercerai dengan Vict. Jujur dia sakit hati dengan kelakuan Vict tetapi ini terlalu mendadak.

"Kau bilang bertanya? Foto itu sudah cukup Kyu. Umma tidak menginginkan menantu seperti dia. Tidak bisa menjaga nama keluarga kita. Umma tidak sudi! Segera ceraikan dia!," Heechul membuat keputusan final terhadap Vict.

"Bagaimana dengan 'anak' kami , Umma? Dia masih terlalu dini jika dipisahkan dengan...Vict," wait..Kyuhyun sedikit ragu saat mengucapkannya.

"Kita bisa mengurusnya. Jika Vict menantang kita atas hak asuh cucuku, dia tidak akan bisa karena dia sama sekali tidak pernah mengurus anaknya. Umma curiga, jangan – jangan anak itu bukan anaknya," ucapan Heechul sukses membuat Kyuhyun tidak bisa berkata apa – apa lagi. Memang pada kenyataannya Minhyun bukan anak Vict. Kyuhyun akhirnya berlalu sambil menghubungi pengacara Shin. Mungkin ini yang terbaik.

Selesai menelpon, Kyuhyun memilih untuk duduk di taman belakang rumahnya. Dia termenung. Tiba – tiba saat memejamkan matanya bayangan Sungmin melintas dipikirannya.

'Min, aku merindukanmu. Kau tau, ternyata kau yang terbaik. Aku sadar aku mencintaimu. Saat mengetahui Vict selingkuh tidak ada rasa sakit di hatiku. Lega. Setidaknya aku bisa lepas dari Vict. Aku akan datang kepadamu, Min.' Batin Kyuhyun.

**Busan**

Seorang wanita sedang duduk di kursi rodanya sambil menikmati malam dan menatap datar lautan yang berkilau di malam hari.

'Cklek'

Suara pintu sedikit mengagetkan Sungmin. Ternyata Donghae datang. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan Donghae menemani Sungmin di balkon kamarnya menatap hamparan laut luas sambil bercerita hal – hal yang ia lakukan setiap hari. Donghae berharap Sungmin bereaksi dan bisa kembali perlahan menjadi Sungmin yang dulu. Tetapi Donghae terkejut melihat Noonanya menangis dalam diam. Tidak biasanya Sungmin menangis.

"Eoh... kau menangis Noona? Apa ada yang sakit?," tanya Donghae perlahan.

"..." Sungmin tidak menjawab. Hanya air mata yang terus jatuh di pipinya. Donghae bingung dan akhirnya menggendong tubuh Sungmin agar berbaring.

"Hmm.. Kau merindukan seseorang? Tidurlah... dengan tidur mungkin kau akan bertemu dengannya di dalam mimpimu," Donghae mengecup kening Noonanya dan menunggui sampai Sungmin tertidur. Dalam tidurpun Sungmin masih tetap menangis. Donghae sadar, tangis Sungmin pasti berhubungana antara Kyuhyun atau anaknya.

**Pagi Hari, Kediaman Keluarga Cho**

Sepertinya pagi hari di keluarga Cho kali ini cukup mencekam. Semua anggota keluarga sudah berkumpul di ruang keluarga. Termasuk Vict yang dipaksa bangun karena dialah poin utama pertemuan ini.

'brag' Heecul melempar foto – foto laknat itu ke hadapan Vict tanpa basa – basi.

"Ummaa...," Vict terkejut

"Bisa anda jelaskan foto apa itu NYONYA Victoria Song?," ucap Heechul dengan menyebut nama asli dari Vict.

Vict melihat foto – foto yang dilempar ibu mertuanya dan membuka mulutnya terkejut.

"U-u-umma.. i-ini... kau mendapatnya dari mana?," ucap Vict terbata – bata. "I-ini fitnah umma... i-i-ini tidak benar. Kyu, aku ti-tidak melakukannya," Vict menatap Kyuhyun dan mertuanya silih berganti.

"Bukan kau? Lalu siapa? Stunt man? Kembaranmu?," Heechul bertanya dengan nada sinis.

Kyuhyun hanya diam sambil menepuk – nepuk anaknya yang sedang ada dalam gendongannya. Dia tidak ingin berkata apapun. Biar ummanya yang bertindak. Dia sudah tidak bisa berkata apa – apa lagi.

"U-umma... aku bisa jelaskan... aku...aku...," ucapan Vict terpotong saat pengacara Shin tiba – tiba masuk ke ruang keluarga tersebut.

"Ah.. pengacara Shin. Kau sungguh tepat waktu. Sudah kau buatkan suratnya?," tanya Heechul pada pengacara Shin.

"Ne Nyonya. Ini surat yang anda dan Tuan muda inginkan," Pengacara Shin menyerahkan map kuning muda kepada Kyuhyun.

"Vict, segera tanda tangani surat ini. Setelah itu kau bebas pergi dan bercinta dengan lelaki manapun yang kau mau," kata Kyuhyun final.

"Kyuuu... andweee.. aku tidak mau. Umma... maafkan.. maafkan aku.. aku khilaf Umma...,"Vict merengek pada Heechul.

"TIDAK! Aku katakan padamu sekali lagi. Tanda tangani surat cerai itu segera. Aku sudah muak dengan wajahmu," Heechul mendorong Vict yang sedang merengek padanya.

"aappaaa... appa menyayangiku kan? Tidak..aku tidak mau bercerai appa... tidakk...," kini Vict memohon pada Hangeng.

"Kau salah Vict. Kau mengecewakan dan membuatku tidak bisa berkata apa – apa lagi. Aku setuju dengan Umma dan Kyuhyun. Tanda tanganilah surat itu dan segera pergi dari rumah ini," Hangeng pun menatap malas pada "calon"mantan menantunya.

"BAIKK... jika itu yang kalian inginkan. Aku akan menanda tanganinya. Tetapi aku akan menuntut hak asuh atas 'anak'ku. Aku ibunya dan aku pasti berhak,"ancam Vict.

"Tidak mungkin Vict. Kau lupa? Dia bukan anak kandungmu. Kau membayar Sungmin untuk hamil anakku," Kyuhyun berkata jujur yang akhirnya membuat Hangeng dan Heechul terbelalak menatap anaknya seakan – akan berkata 'apa maksudmu?'

"Kau... Kau... argh... Jangan katakan kau akan mencari Sungmin setelah menceraikanku. Kau tahu, dia sudah pergi. Aku sudah mengusirnya agar pergi jauh," ucapan Vict menyulut emosi Kyuhyun

'PLAKKK' Kyuhyun menampar Vict.

"Kau... berani – beraninya kau...,"Kyuhyun tidak memperpanjang lagi. Dia langsung menyerahkan anaknya pada EunSoo Ahjumma. Kyuhyun menyambar kunci mobilnya dan segera ke apartemen Sungmin.

Setelah beradu mulut akhirnya Vict menyerah dan menanda tangani surat cerai tersebut. Dia diusir dari kediaman Cho saat itu juga.

Kyuhyun mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh. Dia ingin sampai di apartemen Sungmin secepatnya. Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya, Kyuhyun bergegas naik menuju lantai 13. Kyuhyun menekan bel apartemen tersebut berkali – kali tetapi tidak ada jawaban. Seorang tetangga keluar dan akhirnya mengatakan bahwa Sungmin telah pindah tidak diketahui kemana.

"Kemana kau min... Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku jika kau pindah? Mianheee... mianhee aku baru menyadarinya sekarang... Aku mencintaimu... tolong kembalilah Min...," tubuh Kyuhyun merosot dan menutup wajahnya yang telah penuh dengan air mata.

Kyuhyun pulang dengan lemas. Di rumahnya telah menanti Heechul dan Hangeng yang menuntut penjelasan atas apa yang telah dikatakannya tadi. Kyuhyun menceritakan semuanya pada umma dan appanya. Heechul menangis dan memeluk anaknya.

"Bawa menantu umma yang sebenarnya kembali, Kyu. Umma yakin dia adalah wainta yang terbaik buatmu," kata Heechul sambil memeluk Kyuhyun.

"Ne Umma. Aku akan berusaha mencarinya. Doakan aku agar aku segera membawanya kemari sebagai menantu umma dan appa," kata Kyuhyun mantap.

Segala usaha dilakukan Kyuhyun untuk mendapatkan kabar tentang Sungmin. Dari mendatangi Yesung, merayu Ryeowook, menyewa detektif tapi hasilnya Nihil. Tidak ada kabar sedikitpun tentang Sungmin. Yesung dan Ryeowook sepakat untuk tidak memberitahu Kyuhyun di mana Sungmin berada. Kyuhyun benar – benar kehilangan jejak Sungmin.

**3 Tahun Kemudian**

"Noona... Ah.. kau di sana. Cuacanya cukup bagus. Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke pantai. Sudah lama kita tidak pergi ke pantai," ucap Donghae pada Sungmin.

Sungmin tidak mengalami perubahan berarti. Tapi setidaknya Sungmin sudah bisa sedikit tersenyum.

"Kajja, kita ke pantaiiiiiii...," Donghae mendorong kursi roda Sungmin dan memakaikan syal di leher Sungmin.

"Cha...kita sudah sampai. Lelah juga... Ah kau enak hanya duduk... Huh...," Donghae menggerutu. Ternyata pantai yang terlihat dekat dari kamar Sungmin pada kenyataannya cukup jauh jika dicapai dengan berjalan kaki.

"Eh ada yang menjual es krim. Tunggulah di sini,ne Noona. Aku akan membelikanmu es krim yang paliiing enak," Donghae berlari ke arah penjual es krim.

Sesaat Donghae akan kembali ke Sungmin tiba – tiba dia terkejut dengan pemandangan di depannya. Sungmin bergerak. Ya Sungmin menggerakkan tangannya di atas kepala seorang bocah kecil yang ada di depannya.

Pelan – pelan Donghae mendekati Noonanya..."Noona.. tanganmu bergerak...," ucap Donghae tak percaya. Wajah Sungmin sangat cantik saat itu. Dia tersenyum. Berbeda dengan senyum – senyumnya kemarin. Sungmin masih belum menjawab Donghae. Dia terus tersenyum membelai kepala anak kecil yang ada di depannya.

"hey... Siapa namamu?," Donghae menyapa anak kecil tersebut.

"Ahmmmm ummmm... Namacu Minyun... Ajuci ciapa?," tanya anak kecil yang bernama Minhyun tersebut.

"Nama ajusshi Donghae dan dia Sungmin. Minhyun sendirian?," tanya Donghae lagi.

"Aniyo.. minyun datang bersama Immo... tuuchhh...," MinHyun menunjuk seorang yeoja yang sedang berjalan cepat menuju arahnya.

"Hahh hosh hosh hosh... Ya Minhyun. Kau jangan seenaknya berlari meninggalkan Immo. Nanti kalau kau hilang apa yang harus ku katakan pada appamu," yeoja itu mengomel pada Minhyun.

"Immo celewettttttt... Minyun hanya belali mengejal bola dan bolanya ke cini,"kata Minhyun sambil menunjuk bawah kaki Sungmin.

"ne ne ne... lain kali kau harus memanggil immo yaaa...," yeoja itu berkata sambil menggendong Minhyun.

"ah... gamsahamnida telah menemukan dan menjaga keponakanku. Namaku Lee Hyuk Jae. Panggil saja Hyukie. Ini keponakanku Cho Minhyun," yeoja itu memperkenalkan dirinya pada Donghae dan Sungmin.

"Ah iya... Namaku Donghae. Dia Sungmin. Senang berkenalan. Ehmmm Hyukie.. sepertinya aku membutuhkan pertolonganmu. Bisakah membantuku?," Donghae memberanikan dirinya untuk meminta bantuan Hyukie.

"Ye? Apa yang bisa kubantu?" tanya Hyukie

"Bisakah besok kita bertemu lagi di sini. Dengan membawa Minhyun tentunya," pinta Donghae.

"Hmm sepertinya bisa. Kami masih seminggu di sini. Keluargaku sedang mengadakan reuni jadi mungkin aku bisa meminta izin pada appa minhyun," Hyukie menyanggupi permintaan Donghae.

"Minhyun...Minhyun mau kan bertemu dengan ajusshi dan ahjumma lagi di sini? Sepertinya Sungmin Ahjumma menyukai Minhyun," tanya Donghae pada Minhyun.

Bocah kecil itu lalu memandang Sungmin, " Hmmm... Ne ajuci... Minyun juga cuka cama ajuma... cantik..."

"Gomawo Chagi. Ajusshi sangat berhutang budi padamu jika Minhyun bisa membuat Sungmin ahjumma berbicara lagi, ne...," kata Donghae.

"Uhmmm... alaceo... Immo... ayo kita pulang. Minyun kangen appa," Minhyun merengek pada Hyukie.

"Nee.. arraa... Kajja kita pulang. Kami pamit dulu Donghae-ssi..Sungmin-ssi. Sampai jumpa besok," Hyukie pun berbalik pulang.

Donghae lalu kembali menatap Sungmin. 'Senyum itu, apa kau begitu merindukannya Noona?' batin Donghae. Donghae mendorong kursi roda Sungmin dan segera kembali ke mansion. Udara semakin dingin dan dia tidak ingin melihat Sungmin kedinginan. Selama perjalanan, senyum Sungmin selalu menghiasi wajahnya. Ada rasa bahagia dalam benak Donghae. Ia yakin, Minhyun dikirim Tuhan untuk menyembuhkan Sungmin. Dan satu hal yang akhirnya Donghae mengerti, Sungmin merindukan anaknya.

Setelah Kim ahjumma membersihkan tubuh Sungmin, Donghae segera menggendongnya ke ranjang dan merebahkan badan Sungmin. Donghae berusaha berkomunikasi dengan Sungmin malam ini. Dia yakin Sungmin akan bereaksi melihat mood Sungmin sedari tadi sangat sangat baik.

"Kau merindukannya, hmmm..? Besok kita akan bertemu lagi dengannya. Cha... sekarang tidurlah. Jaljayo Noona," Donghae mengecup kening Sungmin.

Di luar kamar Sungmin, Donghae segera menghubungi Yesung.

"Yeobseo..Hyung. Mianhe malam – malam mengganggumu," kata Donghae

"Ne Hae-ah.. ada apa? Apa terjadi sesuatu pada Sungmin? Dia baik – baik saja kan?" Yesung memberondong Donghae dengan segala macam pertanyaan.

"Hmmm... Sungmin... Sungmin...," Donghae ingin mengerjai Hyungnya di sana.

"Ya! Jangan membuatku panik. Ada apa hae-ah..? Sungmin kenapa?," Yesung sudah mulai panik dan berteriak.

"Ya! Hyung... Kau cepat sekali panik. Noona baik – baik saja. Malah dia mengalami kemajuan. Tadi Sore aku mengajaknya ke pantai dan ada anak kecil mendatangi Sungmin. Sungmin bereaksi Hyung. Tangannya bergerak membelai rambut bocah kecil itu dan senyum itu kembali Hyung," jelas Donghae panjang lebar.

"Jinjja? Dari mana datangnya anak kecil itu? Apa dia malaikat?," Yesung gembira mendengar cerita Donghae.

"Aniyo Hyung. Ada keluarga besar sedang mengadakan reuni di daerah ini juga. Dan anak kecil itu sedang bermain di pantai," ucap Donghae.

"Hmmm... baguslah. Semoga Sungmin cepat kembali seperti dulu. Aku sangat merindukannya,"Kata Yesung.

"Ne aku juga Hyung. Aku merindukan Noonaku yang ceria dan cerewet," kata Donghae sambil tertawa.

"Ya sudah Hyung, aku ingin beristirahat. Besok aku berjanji mengajak Sungmin dan anak kecil itu bertemu lagi. Annyeong," pip... Donghae menutup sambungan teleponnya dan berlalu ke kamarnya untuk beristirahat.

-TBC-

Cuap – cuap :

Makasih banyak buat yang udan ripiu FF abal ini. Jujur saya gag PD buat lanjutin. Sebisanya saya menjawab bbrp ripiuan kalian yah. Jika ada yang kelewatan belum disebutkan mohon dimaafkan yaaa...

EvilBunny Cho : saya ngga bs panjang – panjang buat FF nya... hahahah otaknya gag sampe... tq udah ripiuuu...

Chiikyumin : ini lanjut kilat chingu. Semoga gag mengecewakan yaa.. Tq udah ripiuuu.

GaaKyu : Kyu bimbang. Satu sisi dia kepikiran Min, satu sisi dia menyadari dia udah nikah ma Vict. He he he. Tq chingu udah ripiu.

Kyuminshipper : hmmm apa yah... enaknya apa? Ch ini udh bs ditebak kan. Tq udah ripiu

Kim Jae in elf1004 : Kyu khilaf... maafkan hahaha. Tq udah ripiuu

freychullie : Vict kan egois. Baginya model itu bentuk tubuh adalah segalanya. Tq udah ripiu.

KyueVil : makasi banyakkkk...muach tq udah ripiu.

yatiyunjae : saya ngetik aja nyesek...gak maksud nyiksa ming... pengen nyiksa Kyu tp udh di 'deathglare' ama Kyu... tq udah ripiu.

yewook : Gomawo juga chingu. Ini udah update kilat. Tq udah ripiu.

MINNIEVIL137 : Kyu blm yakin chingu sama perasaannya. Selama ini mereka kan Cuma sahabatan. Tq udah ripiu.

Adila elf : Gpp chingu. Hae itu sister complex tp gak akut. Dia sayang bgt sama Noonanya. Tq udah ripiu.

RianaClouds : waduh nanti saya dipenjara siksa anak orang ha ha ha... tq udah ripiu chingu.

hapsarikyuku : masa rumit? Iya juga sih saya ngetik + cari ide lanjutannya juga rumit. Tq udah ripiu.

StepName : jleb...ketusuk saya... ketusuk sama min... hahaha tq udah ripiu.

Juwita resminingsari : nangis chingu? #kasi-tissue. Super kilat ini updatenya. Tq udah ripiu.

Ifan lubis : siapp grakkkk... udah lanjut... tq udah ripiu.

chonovia : terinspirasi dari pelem india tepatnya. Tp ceritanya gak sama kan? Hehehe tq udah ripiu.

JewelsStar : kilat banget iniiiii... tq udah ripiu.

nonikyu : berpisah untuk bersatu gpp kan? Tq udah ripiu.

137Joy : Iya Min cinta bgt ma Kyu. Tq udah ripiu...

Makasih banyak buat yang udah review. Kalo ada yg belum kesebut tunjuk jari yaaa... maafkan soalnya ini ngetik udah malem – malem. Hahaha... Sepertinya 1 – 2 chapter lagi akan end... dan mungkin saya akan melanjutkan draft FF saya yang 1 nya...

Semoga ada yang masih mau menunggu FF saya selanjutnya. FF selanjutnya merupakan permintaan dari _**#secretkyumincrew (What's app group)**_. You are the best guys...

Mind to RnR again? Jeongmal Gomawo –Bow-


	4. Chapter 4

**Mianhe... I Love You**

**By ChoZhenMin**

**Casting : KyuMin (Main Pairing), slight HaeMin (family relationship), Kyutoria, HaeHyuk (Lilbit), Yewook, Hanchul.**

**Other Casting : Park Jung So, Shindong**

**Rate : T**

**Note : Maaf jika ada kesalahan kata (typo), Newbie untuk FF... selama ini hanya menjadi reader and reviewer. Semoga FF ini bisa diterima oleh para pembaca sekalian **

**Maaf jika ada yang tidak berkenan atas pairing di atas. This is my FF please don't COPAS. Ide ini muncul dengan sendirinya saat naik motor (geje). Jika ada kesamaan tempat atau alur mohon dimaafkan, namanya juga FF :p **

"**Aku mencintainya selama 4 tahun. Aku rela menyerahkan diriku padanya walaupun dia sudah menjadi milik orang lain. Tapi... salahkah aku jika aku mengharap sedikit harapan agar dia mencintaiku?"**

**My First Kyumin FF –**

**_NB : Tidak PD dengan chapter ini... semoga gak mengecewakan readers... –bow– _**

**Oooo Chapter 4 ooooO**

"Annyeong... Donghae-ssi. Sudah lama menunggu kami?" sapa Hyukie.

"Ah... tidak begitu lama. Kira – kira 5 menit lalu kami baru sampai. Panggil aku Hae saja.. Rasanya begitu formal dengan embel – embel ssi.. , " kata Donghae pada Hyukie.

"Ne.. Annyeong Sungmin-ssi. Apa aku boleh memanggilmu eonnie saja? Mungkin kita bisa dekat nantinya," Hyukie berusaha menyapa Sungmin.

Tidak disangka Sungmin mengangguk dan tersenyum. Mata Donghae tak berkedip melihat adegan tersebut.

"Mmminn...hyunn...," ucap Sungmin terbata – bata sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya

"Ya Tuhan... dia bergerak dan berbicara. Gomawo...gomawo Hyukie-ahh... ini keajaiban!," Donghae masih tidak bisa menutupi keterkejutannya. Donghae tiba – tiba memeluk Hyukie. Sungmin yang selama ini hanya diam sekarang bergerak dan berbicara hanya karena seorang Minhyun. Sekarang Minhyun sudah berada di pangkuan Sungmin.

"Eh... mianhe Hyukie-ah. Aku terlalu bahagia," Donghae melepas pelukannya pada Hyukie. Sedangkan Hyukie yang dipeluk hanya terdiam karena terkejut tiba – tiba dipeluk oleh Donghae. Wajah Hyukie sudah memerah sempurna, tetapi kemudian dia sadar bahwa Donghae adalah suami Sungmin. Jadi sejak kemarin, Hyukie mengira Donghae adalah suami Sungmin. Tidak ada yang salah dengan pemikiran Hyukie. Siapapun pasti akan mengira seperti itu melihat bagaimana perlakuan Donghae ke Sungmin.

Donghae dan Hyukie berusaha menjauh agar tidak mengganggu aktifitas duo Min tersebut. Mereka memilih duduk di gundukan batu yang tak jauh dari Minhyun dan Sungmin.

"Hae-ah, kalau boleh aku tahu. Eonnie sakit apa?," Hyukie takut – takut bertanya pada Donghae.

"Tidak sakit. Dia hanya membuat jiwanya mati sendiri tetapi tidak dengan raganya," Donghae masih tidak bisa melepaskan tatapannya pada pemandangan yang ada tak jauh dari tempatnya sekarang. Sungmin bermain dengan Minhyun. Perubahan yang sangat besar terjadi pada Sungmin. Dan itu semua berkat Minhyun.

"Maksudmu?," Hyukie sedikit tidak mengerti dengan perkataan Donghae.

"Yah...hahhh Dia depresi berat karena kehilangan bayinya. Sepupuku memang wanita yang terbaik yang pernah kutemui," Donghae menghela nafasnya. Pikirannya kembali ke beberapa tahun lalu.

"Sepupu? Eonnie sepupumu? Ah... aku kira dia istrimu, Hae-ah," ada sedikit perasaan lega di hati Hyukie.

"Ne. Noona adalah sepupuku yang sangatttt aku sayangi. Ada juga Yesung hyung yang merupakan hyung terbaikku tetapi dia sudah menikah dan ada di Seoul menjalankan perusahaan appa di sana...," Donghae mulai bercerita panjang lebar mengenai Sungmin. Bagaimana penderitaannya dan akhirnya sampai di sini. Tidak ada yang salah dengan tindakan Donghae. Dia anak tunggal dan sangat senang mendapat 2 orang yang lebih tua darinya sebagai saudara. Karena Sungmin adalah wanita satu – satunya di dalam hidupnya saat ini, maka dari itu dia sangat protektif dan sayang pada Sungmin.

"Hiks...hikss... Eonnie sangat menderita," Hyukie terisak mendengar cerita dari Donghae. "Dia wanita yang benar – benar hebat. Kalau aku, mungkin aku akan mati saat itu juga. Ibu mana yang rela dipisahkan dari anaknya. Setidaknya berikan dia kesempatan untuk mencium dan melihat anaknya sebelum diserahkan pada kedua orang tersebut... hiks...," Donghae mengulurkan tangannya dan memberikan sapu tangan pada Hyukie.

"Ne. Dia yang terhebat. Dan Minhyun pun hebat. Bisa membuat Noonaku perlahan kembali seperti dulu. Senyuman itu... sudah lama aku tidak melihatnya," Donghae tersenyum memandang Hyukie.

'Deg'

Mata mereka tanpa sengaja bertemu. 'Ya Tuhan perasaan apa ini' batin Hyukie dan Donghae. Keduanya kembali dalam diam

"Ehmm... Hyukie-ah. Bagaimana kalau kita berempat makan malam di mansionku? Sepertinya Noonaku belum rela melepas Minhyun," ajak Donghae.

"Bagaimana ya... coba aku hubungi appa dan eomma dulu. Tadi aku hanya izin ke pantai saja," Hyukie kemudian beranjak agak jauh dan menghubungi eomma dan appanya.

"Baiklah... nanti suruh si magnae itu saja menjemput kami. Enak saja dia menelantarkan anaknya padaku. Huh... Annyeong eomma," Hyukie berjalan mendekati Donghae.

"Bagaimana?," tanya Donghae.

"Ummmm... Oke.. Eomma memperbolehkan. Nanti biar si magnae tengik itu yang menjemput kami di rumahmu," jelas Hyukie.

"Magnae? Siapa?," Donghae penasaran

"Appa Minhyun. Dia Sepupuku. Yang paling kecil. Evilnya sangat – sangat evil oleh karena itu aku memanggilnya Magnae tengik," Hyukie bercerita.

"Hahaha... kau ada – ada saja Hyukie-ah...," Donghae berlalu sambil mengacak surai Hyukie.

**At Mansion Lee**

Sungmin, Donghae, Hyukie, dan Minhyun sekarang sudah ada di ruang makan. Baru kali ini Sungmin mau makan di meja makan dan dia sibuk menyuapi Minhyun. Donghae yang melihatnya benar – benar tidak percaya akan apa yang dilihatnya. Jiwa Sungmin yang selama ini entah pergi ke mana sekarang kembali ke raganya. Donghae mengabadikan kejadian tersebut dan segera mengirimkan foto itu pada appa dan hyungnya. Dia ingin membagi kebahagiaannya pada appa, eomma, hyung, dan Wookie. Hyukie juga meminta foto tersebut. Ia ingin menceritakan tentang Sungmin pada eommanya.

Tak terasa jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 21.00 KST. Hyukie berpamitan pulang sambil menggendong Minhyun yang sudah tertidur sejak tadi di kamar Sungmin. Adik sepupunya pun telah menunggu di depan gerbang. Donghae hanya mengantarkan Hyukie sampai pintu depan rumahnya.

"Hyukie-ah... bisakah besok kita bertemu lagi? Eh...ehmm... maksudku bersama Minhyun tentunya," ucap Donghae canggung.

"Hmmm... baiklah. Sepertinya besok appa Minhyun tidak memiliki kegiatan. Mungkin dia bisa ikut," ucap Hyukie.

"Ne..baiklah. Sekalian aku ingin berterimakasih karena telah meminjamkan anaknya pada Noonaku. He he he," Donghae terkekeh pelan.

"Hahaha baiklah. Besok jam seperti biasa dan tempat biasa. Annyeong Hae-ah," Hyukie segera membalikkan dirinya... tetapi..

Cup...

Donghae menarik lengan Hyukie dan mencium pipi yeoja itu hingga sekarang wajah Hyukie sudah merona hebat.

"Gomawo...," Donghae tersenyum pada Hyukie.

Hyukie segera berlalu dalam keadaan pikiran yang kacau. Donghae menciumnya.. lalu Hyukie tertunduk sambil tersenyum.

-Kyu-Min-

Hyukie kini telah berada di dalam mobil. Dirinya tersenyum – senyum sendiri sehingga membuat sepupu yang sedang menyetir di sebelahnya bergidig ngeri.

"Noona... Hellowww... Noonaa... ," panggil sepupu Hyukie sambil mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Hyukie..

"Ya! Kau membuatku kaget Kyu," Hyukie sedikit terkaget karena tindakan Kyuhyun.

"Sssttt... kau akan membangunkan anakku Noona.. Aku hanya bingung denganmu. Senyum – senyum sendiri. Hmm... seperti yeoja yang jatuh cinta," goda Kyuhyun.

"Ah... mungkin iya. Hi hi hi,"Hyukie meringis sambil tersenyum (lagi)

Sedari tadi Hyukie memanggil sepupunya dengan sebutan KYU..? KYUHYUN-kah? Sangat tepat... Cho Kyuhyun adalah sepupu dari Lee Hyukjae. Appa Kyu dan Eomma Hyukie bersaudara. Karena Eomma Hyukie menikah akhirnya mengikuti marga sang suami menjadi Lee.

Jadi jika tadi Hyukie mengatakan magnae tengik yang akan menjemputnya adalah appa Minhyun, berarti Minhyun adalah anak Sungmin. Ah... dunia memang sempit dan jika memang berjodoh pasti Tuhan akan mempertemukan lagi.

"Hmm.. Kyu. Besok Eonnie ingin bertemu Minhyun lagi. Kau besok tidak kemana – mana kan? Bisa ikut dengan kami? Sekali – kali temanilah anakmu bermain Kyu," pinta Hyukie.

"Arra...besok memang jadwalku kosong. Aku heran kita ini reuni keluarga atau sedang dinas..Appa memberiku pekerjaan begitu banyak. Haahhhh...," Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya.

"hihihih. Kyu.. apa kau berniat menikah lagi?," tanya Hyukie.

"Entahlah. Sampai sekarang aku belum menemukannya. Ternyata ini rasanya memendam cinta begitu lama. Sesak. Aku harus mencarinya kemana lagi?," Keluh Kyuhyun

"Kalau berjodoh kau pasti menemukannya, Kyu. Fighting...," Hyukie menyemangati sepupunya.

-Kyu-Min-

Sore itu angin bertiup sepoi – sepoi. Terlihat Sungmin dan Minhyun yang sedang asik bermain di pinggir pantai. Kini Donghae membawa mobil karena dia berpikir untuk menggelar piknik di pinggir pantai jadi ada beberapa peralatan yang perlu di bawa. Setelah berkonsultasi dengan dokter, motorik bagian atas Sungmin telah berfungsi cukup baik, sekarang tinggal memperbaiki otot saraf motorik kaki. Donghae menggendong Sungmin dan mendudukkannya di atas tikar.

"Noona... bermainlah dengan Minhyun di sini. Kami ke sana sebentar ne..," kata Donghae

"Ne...," ucap Sungmin singkat sambil tersenyum

Hyukie dan Minhyun sudah ada di sana. Seperti biasa, Donghae membiarkan Sungmin bermain – main dengan Minhyun. Sedangkan dirinya dan Hyukie mengawasi dari tempat lain.

"Mana Appa Minhyun? Bukannya kau bilang dia juga akan ikut?," tanya Donghae

"Sebentar lagi dia akan datang. Tadi dia pergi sebentar bersama Samchon. Baru saja dia mengirimiku pesan kalau sedang dalam perjalanan," kata Hyukie

Dan Donghae hanya ber'oh' ria. Suasana mereka sedikit canggung sejak kejadian Donghae mencium pipi Hyukie. Hyukie hanya menunduk dan meremas – remas bajunya hingga kusut.

"Apppaaaaaa...," terdengar Minhyun sedang berteriak memanggil appanya dan membuyarkan lamunan Hyukie dan Donghae. Dan seketika Donghae kaku melihat siapa appa Minhyun... otaknya berpikir keras dan tidak mempercayai penglihatannya.

"Kyuhyun...?," ucap Donghae pelan

"Ye? Kau mengenal Kyu?," Hyukie sedikit terkejut

"Dia laki – laki itu...jadi... Minhyun...," Donghae berkata lirih

"Laki – laki? Laki – laki yang kau ceritakan kemarin? Berarti wanita gila yang kau maksud adalah Vict?" Hyukie menuntut penjelasan Donghae.

"Ne...," ucapnya pelan.

"Ahhh... wanita itu... Sejak awal memang ada terjadi kontra dengan pernikahan Kyu dan Vict. Orang tua Kyu akhirnya terpaksa menyetujui pernikahan itu karena Kyu sempat mengancam akan keluar dari rumah keluarga Cho. Ternyata benar... Vict sangat – sangat gila," ujar Hyukie kesal.

Donghae ingin mendekati Sungmin yang sudah terbujur kaku melihat laki – laki yang ada di depannya, tetapi lengannya ditahan oleh Hyukie.

"Biarkan... Kita lihat dari sini bagaimana Eonnie bereaksi. Kau tahu, Kyu mencari Noonamu sampai putus asa. Dia mencintai Sungmin," kata Hyukie

Donghae hanya menghela nafas dan kembali duduk. Terkejut memang dengan perkataan terakhir Hyukie yang mengatakan bahwa Kyuhyun mencintai Sungmin. 'Mengapa butuh waktu bertahun – tahun untuk menyadari keberadaan Sungmin dalam dirimu Kyu' batin Donghae.

**= Kyuhyun Pov =**

"Apppaaaaaa...," teriakkan anakku nan imut membuatku berlari dan meraihnya. Menggendong lalu menciumi pipinya.

"Eohh.. anak appa.. sedang bermain?," kata Kyuhyun sambil membelai rambut Minhyun.

"Nee... Appa.. ayo kecana.. Minie ajuma sedang menyiapkan makan untuk Minyun," Minhyun meronta – ronta sambil menunjuk ke arah Sungmin.

'Deg'

Apa mataku tidak salah lihat? Sungmin.. Jadi selama ini ahjumma yang diceritakan Minhyun itu Sungmin? Tiba – tiba Minhyun turun dari gendonganku dan menarikku ke arah Sungmin. Sungmin melihatku. Wajahnya berubah pucat pasi ketika mata kami bertemu. Gelas yang sedang dibawanya terjatuh. Dia berusaha bangun tapi... tunggu... berusaha bangun? Ada apa dengan kakinya?

"H-ha-haaeee...Ha-haeee...," Sungmin memanggil 'hae'.

Eh? Donghae? Dia ada di sini? Aku mengedarkan pandanganku dan.. ah itu dia Donghae sedang duduk bersama hyukie tetapi tatapannya mengarah padaku.

Ku lihat Donghae ingin beranjak tetapi ditahan oleh Hyukie. Pandangan kualihkan pada Sungmin.

"Ajuma...ajuma kenapa. Minyun nakal ya? Ajuma kenapa menangic...," Minhyun berusaha memeluk Sungmin.

"Min... Sungmin...," aku membalikkan badannya dan 'grep' kupeluk tubuhnya yang lemah. Dia tidak membalas, tetapi dia juga tidak meronta. Dia hanya terdiam.

"Bogoshipo...Min," kukecup pucuk kepala Sungmin. Dia masih tetap dalam posisinya. Ku lepaskan pelukanku dan ku hapus air mata yang mengalir di pipi chubby yang kini terlihat tirus itu.

"Min... ," kupeluk lagi tubuh itu. Aroma Strawberry masih tetap menghiasi rambut dan tubuhnya. Air mataku mengalir karena bahagia. Sangat – sangat bahagia. Kulihat Minhyun mengerjap bingung sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Wajahnya benar – benar mirip Sungmin-ku.

Dia tidak membalas apapun. Tiba – tiba Donghae mendekati kami.

"Hyukie-ah.. bisa kau temani Noona dan Minhyun di sini. Ada yang perlu aku bicarakan dengan Kyuhyun," pinta Donghe pada Hyukie.

"Baiklah. Kalian berbicaralah. Sepertinya ada banyak yang perlu dibicarakan," kata Hyukie.

Ku ikuti Donghae menuju ke tempat yang tadi mereka duduki.

"Bagaimana kabarmu? Istrimu," Donghae membuka pembicaraan kami.

"Kabarku baik. Kabar istriku? Aku sudah berpisah dengan Vict," balasku singkat.

"Ye? Berpisah karena...?," tanya Donghae.

"Selama itu aku berpikir. Ada yang kosong di dalam hatiku. Aku selalu memikirkan Sungmin. Dan aku pikir aku sudah jatuh pada diri Sungmin...," ucap Kyuhyun.

"Sejak kapan? Sejak kapan kau menyadari keberadaan Sungmin di hatimu?," selidik Donghae.

"Entah sejak kapan. Dia yang membuatku benar – benar merasakan hidup sebagai seorang suami. Sejak pertama kali kami melakukannya jantungku tidak bisa berdebar dengan baik. Seperti layaknya orang jatuh cinta. Tetapi aku yang bodoh. Menekan perasaan tersebut dengan meyakinkan diriku bahwa aku sudah menikah. Sampai akhirnya aku kehilangan Sungmin dan penyesalan terbesarku adalah tidak jujur pada diriku sendiri," ucapku lirih.

Ku lihat Donghae hanya terdiam memperhatikan Sungmin dan Hyukie dari kejauhan. Ku lihat Sungmin sudah sedikit kembali seperti semula. Dia bermain sambil menyuapi Minhyun.

"Aku menceraikan Vict karena aku menyadari dia bukan ibu yang baik bagi Minhyun. Dia tidak pernah mengurus Minhyun. Dia berselingkuh dengan seorang model di belakangku. Selain itu aku sangat merindukan Sungmin. Aku mencintainya," jelasku.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya waktu itu dan kemana saja kau selama 4 tahun itu. Tidak pernahkah kau merasakan Sungmin mencintaimu?," tegas Donghe.

"Ku pikir aku akan mengatakannya setelah Sungmin keluar rumah sakit. Ternyata Sungmin tidak kembali ke apartemen. Tidak ada yang memberi tahuku kemana kalian pergi. Hae-ah... Kaki Sungmin.. ada apa dengan kakinya?," tanyaku

Donghae mulai menceritakan kejadian dimana Sungmin mulai membekukan dirinya sendiri. Sampai akhirnya Minhyun muncul dan mengubah keadaan Sungmin. Miris mendengarnya. Aku merasa kejam.

"Jadi... Minhyun anak Sungmin?,"tanya Donghae padaku.

"Hmm... mungkin hubungan batin antara ibu dan anak," kataku mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan? Aku rasa Noona masih shock dan belum bisa menerima kehadiranmu kembali," kata Donghae

"Entahlah... Jujur aku juga terkejut. Susah payah aku mencari kalian, ternyata aku menemukan Sungmin di sini. Sungguh aku berterimakasih pada Tuhan. Aku sangat merindukannya," tak henti – hentinya aku mengucap syukur pada Tuhan dalam hati. Aku menemukanmu Sungmin-ah...

"Molla... tapi selama di sini... Berusahalah untuk mendekatinya pelan – pelan. Aku akan mencoba membantumu. Aku hanya ingin Noonaku bahagia. Dan tolong... jangan sakiti dia lagi. Sudah cukup penderitaannya selama ini," Ucap Donghae sambil berlalu.

Kuikuti langkah Donghae menuju Sungmin. "Baiklah...setiap hari aku akan datang ke rumahmu bersama Minhyun. Dengan begitu aku bisa mendekatinya lagi,"

"Ajaklah Hyukie juga... ," kata Donghae... Ehmmm sepertinya Donghae menyukai sepupuku itu hahahaha...

"Eh... Kau menyukainya?," godaku

"Sepertinya begitu. Hahaha dia satu – satunya wanita yang tidak lari ketika aku mengenalkan Sungmin padanya," jawab Donghae singkat.

Kami berjalan menuju 2 yeoja dewasa dan 1 yeoja kecil yang sedang bermain bola. Sesaat Sungmin kembali melihatku dengan tatapan kosong dan menundukkan kepalanya lagi. Tapi dia sudah tidak menghindariku lagi. Entah apa yang di katakan hyukie pada Sungmin. Tadi dia sempat berbisik – bisik pada Hyukie.

"Minhyun... Kajja... kita pulang. Sudah cukup sore. Besok kita pergi lagi ke rumah Hae ajusshi...," bujukku.

"cinca? Becok kita ke lumah minie ajuma?," Minhyun berjalan menuju gendonganku.

"Hmmm... Minhyun mau? Appa bertanya padamu, apa Minhyun mau mempunyai eomma seperti Minie ajuma?," tanyaku to the point.

Ku lirik Sungmin langsung mengangkat kepalanya, melihatku penuh tanda tanya.

"Ummm... Minie ajuma cantik... Minyun mau... hehehe," ucap anakku sambil memelukku malu.

Kulihat mata Sungmin sudah mulai berair. Sepertinya aku tidak bisa menahan diriku lagi untuk berpisah dengannya lagi. Aku takut tiba – tiba besok dia sudah pergi lagi.

"Hae-ah... kau bawa mobil? Bisakah kau mengantarkan Hyukie dan Minhyun pulang. Sepertinya aku ingin berbicara dengan Sungmin dulu," ucapku sambil melihat Donghae

"Ah... ne aku akan mengantarkan mereka," Donghae menyanggupi permintaanku.

"Kajja Minhyun... pulang dengan immo... dan jangan nakal ne... Appa ingin membujuk Minie Ahjumma supaya mau menjadi eomma Minhyun, Otte," bisikku pada Minhyun. Minhyun mengangguk dan mencium pipiku.

-Kyu-Min-

Aku dan Sungmin duduk di sebuah taman. Sengaja aku mengajak Sungmin ke taman karena udara pantai di malam hari cukup dingin. Aku tidak ingin Sungmin sakit. Kursi roda Sungmin kutitipkan pada Donghae. Jadi aku bisa menggendongnya. He he he.

Ku lihat pandangannya tetap lurus ke depan. Selama diperjalananpun dia tidak bersuara sama sekali. Aku duduk di depannya. Berusaha meraih tangannya. Ku genggam jemari Sungmin... ada rasa hangat yang masuk memenuhi relung hatiku. Tangan yang sangat kurindukan dan akhirnya aku bisa menggenggamnya lagi. Kuputuskan untuk duduk di sebelahnya bersama – sama memandang lurus. Walaupun dia tidak merespon tetapi aku tetap bercerita tentang hidupku selama ini mencari keberadaannya, bagaimana aku menyadari perasaanku padanya.

"Min.. sejenak aku merasa putus asa karena tidak berhasil menemukanmu. Kau tau... baru semalam Hyukie memberiku semangat untuk mencarimu lagi. Ternyata Tuhan mendengar doaku. Aku menemukanmu. Dan lebih bahagia lagi... aku menemukanmu bersama anak kita," kupeluk tubuh Sungmin. Aku tidak ingin melepasnya lagi. Sungmin menangis. Ku hapus air mata yang membasahi pipinya. Ku cium kedua kelopak matanya. Lalu membawanya ke dalam pelukanku lagi.

"Min... bicaralah... aku sungguh – sungguh merindukanmu," bisikku padanya.

Sungmin tidak bereaksi pada ucapanku. Ku lihat hanya air mata yang terus jatuh membasahi pipinya yang kini tirus itu. Aku memeluknya dari belakang. Kulingkarkan tanganku di pundaknya sambil menciumi pucuk kepala wanita yang sangat – sangat aku rindukan. Tak ada jawaban tak ada reaksi sampai akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk segera membawanya pulang. Tetapi...aku mendengar... aku mendengar suaranya sangat pelan...

"K-K-ky-kyuu... bogoshipoyo...," kata Sungmin pelan.. tetapi aku masih bisa mendengarnya. Betapa bahagianya diriku. Sungmin berbicara... dia berbicara padaku. Aku benar – benar merindukan suaranya. Suara lembutnya yang dulu pernah mengisi hari – hariku walaupun tanpa sadar aku telah menyakitinya begitu dalam.

Ku cium kening Sungmin, kedua kelopak matanya, pipi, hidung, lalu ku kecup bibir plum itu. Hanya kecupan. Aku sungguh bahagia.

"Nado... Nado bogoshippo chagi...," ku peluk tubuh Sungmin erat.

"Jangan pergi lagi dariku... aku benar – benar mencintaimu. Maafkan aku terlambat menyadarinya.. maafkan aku," Ku gendong tubuh Sungmin menuju mobilku. Kuputuskan untuk membawanya pulang. Hari sudah semakin malam dan ku lihat Sungmin sudah cukup lelah.

**TBC**

Wahh... jeongmall saya kaget dengan riview yang saya terima... Bener – bener saya ucapkan terima kasih banyaaakk buat yang udah review dan memberi saran.

Semoga chapter ini gak mengecewakan readers. Buat yang ingin Kyumin cepet bersatu bisa disimak di chapter ini. Buat yang pengen chapter ini panjangg... mohon maaf... saya blom bisa membuat chapter panjang – panjang.

Mungkin next FF yah... perlu dipikirkan untuk ceritanya. Tipe saya, membuat FF sampai kurang lebih 90% barulah di publish...

_**Sedikit balasan review buat kalian :**_

**Nadiaaaaaa** : Maafkan yah saya hanya bikin 5 chapter... mungkin next FF saya panjangin. Tq udah review

**Rreerenti** : gak jadi 3 – 4 chapter. Jadinya 5 chapter... udh lebih banyak 1 chapter kan :p. Tq udah review

**Guest** : next kasi nick yahhh... saya bingung mw manggilnya apa... ini udah dilanjutin... Tq udah review

**Michelle Jung **: diusahakan 1 chapter 1 hari sambil mikir lanjutin FF 1 nya lagi. Tq udah review

**Asih chokyuhyunmin** : Cinta sih ya... Kyu Cuma menutup matanya dengan perasaannya sendiri. Berusaha menjadi suami yang baik tapi istrinya tidak. Tq udah review

**KyuuuMiiin** : udah dicerai di ch. 3. Selanjutnya Kyumin moment... Tq udah review

**Maximumelf** : Minhyun enaknya anaknya siapa yah... this chap udah kejawab kan *cmiiiw. Tq udah review

**Wonnie **: okay lanjuttt. Tq udah review

**JewelSstar** : makasih udah ikutin FF ini sampe ch. 3. Semoga chap ini tidak mengecewakan yah. Untuk min knp masih d kursi roda.. kaki min kan lama gag di gerakin... jadi saraf – safarnya lemah dengan sendirinya. (bener gag sih). Tq udah review

**Juwita resminingsari** : kilat banget tiap pagi update hahahaha... sampe kantor langsung buka laptop buat publish new chapter. Tq udah review

**Yatiyunjae** : di sini mereka ketemu kan.. Tq udah review

**Kyuqie** : makasih banget. Saya rasa saya masih perlu belajar mengatur kata – kata lagi. Saya masih pemula dalam hal per'FF'an... Tq udah review

**Chabluebilubilu** : namanya lucu deh... keegoisan seorang Vict yaa begitu itu... Tq udah review

**Ssungmine** : HaeHyuk? Prekuel... ehmmm dipertimbangkan... hehehe Tq udah review

**LLing137** : di korea gag ada duren jd Kyu blom pernah ditimpuk duren chingu... Tq udah review

**WineKyumin137 **: makasih banget yahhh.. Tq udah review

**Srd** : saya blom bisa buat yang panjang – panjang. Tidak terlalu kompleks karena... masih tahap belajar buat FF dan ternyata reaksi readers cukup memuaskan untuk seorang newbie. Makasih sarannya... Tq udah review

**Nhia Petals** : hmmm sebenernya ini udah resiko min..kan dia menyanggupinya. Tetapi sedikid banyak bolehlah liat anaknya walaupun sebentar. Seorang ibu ingin melihat darah dagingnya bukan? Tq udah review

**Kyutmin** : Minhyun anak sapa yah... enaknya anak sapa? Hahaha... chpt ini udah ketahuan kan Tq udah review

**Miss key** : karena authornya bimbang jadi pemerannya juga ikut bimbang... Tq udah review

**Hapsarikyuku** : lama gak bergerak bisa membuat otot – otot kita ikut lemah.. jadi gak mungkin saya buat tiba – tiba Sungmin langsung berjalan. Tq udah review

**137Joy** : udahhh saya udah ceraikan Kyutoria.. udah di demo besar – besaran saya. Tq udah review

**Abc** : ini lanjuttt Tq udah review

**Aurel Choi** : end di chap 5 sepertinya... Tq udah review

**Riana Clouds** : iya saya udah gak tega nyiksa anak orang... Tq udah review

**Lia** : oke lanjut... Tq udah review

Uahh... banyak juga yang review... kalo ada yg blom kesebut saya minta maaf yah...

Buat silent readers saya juga ucapkan terima kasih karena sudah mampir membaca FF abal saya ini...

**Surabaya, 16 April 2013 : 08.45 a.m**


	5. Chapter 5

**Mianhe... I Love You**

**By ChoZhenMin**

**Casting : KyuMin (Main Pairing), slight HaeMin (family relationship), Kyutoria, HaeHyuk (Lilbit), Yewook, Hanchul.**

**Other Casting : **

**Kim Yong Woon (Lee Yong Woon aka Sungmin Appa)**

**Lee Teuk ( Sungmin Eomma)**

**Rate : T**

**Note : Maaf jika ada kesalahan kata (typo), Newbie untuk FF... selama ini hanya menjadi reader and reviewer. Semoga FF ini bisa diterima oleh para pembaca sekalian **

**Maaf jika ada yang tidak berkenan atas pairing di atas. This is my FF please don't COPAS. Ide ini muncul dengan sendirinya saat naik motor (geje). Jika ada kesamaan tempat atau alur mohon dimaafkan, namanya juga FF :p **

"**Aku mencintainya selama 4 tahun. Aku rela menyerahkan diriku padanya walaupun dia sudah menjadi milik orang lain. Tapi... salahkah aku jika aku mengharap sedikit harapan agar dia mencintaiku?"**

**My First Kyumin FF -**

**Oooo Chapter Finale ooooO**

**= Sungmin Pov =**

Sudah seminggu ini aku ditemani Kyuhyun dan Minhyun di Busan. Sekedar berjalan – jalan di pantai , di taman atau menemaniku di rumah. Hatiku sangat bahagia tetapi ada terbesit ketakutan apakah ini mimpi. Jika ini mimpi lebih baik aku tidak dibangunkan. Aku benar – benar sangat merindukannya dan anakku. Apa Kyuhyun tidak bekerja? Tentu saja bekerja. Ternyata Appa Kyu sedang membangun sekolah baru di Busan. Sekolah untuk anak – anak terlantar. Kyuhyun ditugaskan untuk menangani pembangunan gedung sekolahnya. Jadi dia tetap tinggal di Busan. Selain itu Kyuhyun telah mengatakan bahwa dia menemukanku di sini. Cho appa dan Cho eomma sudah bertemu denganku. Sangat berterimakasih karena mereka tidak mempermasalahkan keadaanku yang masih belum bisa berjalan sempurna. Mereka sedikit memarahi Kyu karena sikapnya padaku beberapa tahun. Ah sudahlah... yang berlalu biarkan berlalu bukan? Yang kita hadapi adalah masa depan. Setelah Kyu menyelesaikan proyek di Busan kami akan segera menikah. Dan aku sangat bahagia sekarang.

Keadaanku sudah mulai membaik. Setidaknya itu kata dokter. Hanya saja kakiku masih belum bisa berjalan lagi. Mungkin efek 3 tahun aku 'malas' menggerakkan kakiku. Kyu dan Minhyun selalu menyemangatiku agar aku mau terapi ke rumah sakit. Aku belum menyanggupinya. Jika melihat rumah sakit, ingatan kejadian dahulu akan terulang kembali. Aku takut.

"Min... ," Kyu memanggilku dengan lembut. Sekarang kami sedang ada di pinggir pantai. Kyu duduk dibelakang sambil memelukku dan Minhyun sedang bermain dengan Kim Ahjumma tidak jauh dari kami.

"Hmm...," jawabku singkat.

Kyu beranjak dari pelukanku sambil mencium keningku. Dia berdiri agak jauh dariku dan merentangkan tangannya." Cobalah min... cobalah menggapaiku. Jika kau tidak ingin ke rumah sakit untuk terapi. Kita coba bersama. Bagaimana?," Kyu mencoba memintaku untuk berjalan menuju dirinya.

"Kyuu... t-tapi... ," jawabku ragu.

"Cobalah Min. Demi Minhyun. Apa kau tidak ingin berlari – lari seperti mereka?," kata Kyu sambil menunjuk Minhyun yang sedang berkejar – kejaran dengan Kim Ahjumma.

Ingin!Tentu saja ingin. Bermain dengan anakku satu – satunya. Berlari memeluknya, menggendongnya. 'Sreekk' kucoba untuk menapak kakiku dan berdiri. Badanku bergoyang, belum bisa seimbang. Kurentangkan tangan ku ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk memberi keseimbangan. Kyu memajukan badannya dan memperpendek jarak kami. Perlahan ku gerakkan kakiku ke depan. Selangkah... dua langkah... tiga langkah...'Brug'. Keseimbanganku hilang dan terjatuh. Kyu menghampiriku dan membantuku berdiri.

"Hmmm tiga langkah. Cukup ada kemajuan. Setidaknya kau mau berusaha. Besok kita coba lagi , Ne...," kata Kyuhyun sambil mencium sekilas bibirku.

Aku mengangguk pelan dalam pelukannya. Kyu menggendongku ala bridal style lalu memanggil Minhyun dan Kim Ahjumma agar kembali ke mobil.

**= Sungmin Pov end =**

**= Author Pov =**

Saat ini Sungmin, Kyuhyun, dan Minhyun sedang berada di taman. Minhyun berada di pangkuan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun berada di sebelahku merangkul pundakku.

"Min...," Kyuhyun memanggil Sungmin pelan.

"Ne Kyu...," jawab Sungmin

"Maafkan aku telah membuat hidupmu sengsara selama ini. Aku sangat jahat membuatmu seperti ini," kata Kyuhyun sambil menciumi kepala Sungmin.

"Hmm... Kyu.. Apa selama kita bersahabat saat itu, kau tidak sedikitpun merasakan cintaku padamu? Sangat sesak Kyu, harus menahan perasaan ini dan melihatmu bersanding dengan Vict," tanya Sungmin.

"Mianhe...Jeongmal Mianhee... Saat itu aku hanya berpikir untuk mendapatkan Vict adalah suatu kebanggaan dan obsesi. Ternyata aku baru menyadari saat kita berhubungan, ada debaran yang tidak pernah aku rasakan pada Vict. Dan bodohnya aku harus menyangkal hal itu. Membiarkanmu pergi dan menanggung ini semua," Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin.

"Sudahlah Kyu. Itu masa lalu. Kita lupakan, ne? Kyuuuu... aku ingin es kriimmm," rajuk Sungmin manja sambil menunjuk penjual es krim yang ada di sebrang jalan.

"AH kau mau es krim? Tunggu di sini ne. Aku akan membelikannya. Minhyun... mau es krim juga chagi?," tanya Kyuhyun pada anaknya.

"ec klim? Mauuuuu appaaaa... Minyun mauu...," Minhyun lalu berhambur memeluk Kyuhyun.

"Nee...Nee... appa pergi ke sana dulu. Kau mainlah di sini dengan eomma, Otte?," bujuk Kyuhyun.

Minhyun mengangguk dan kembali bermain dengan bolanya. Kyuhyun berlari menuju penjual es krim tersebut. Sungmin hanya memperhatikan Minhyun dan Minhyun sibuk dengan bolanya.

Sungmin melihat bola Minhyun menggelinding ke tengah jalan raya, Minhyun berlari untuk mengambilnya tetapi ada sebuah mobil melintas dengan kencang..dan...

'Brug'

"MinHyuuuuuuuuuuuuuunnnnnnnnnnnn...," teriak Sungmin tiba – tiba berlari menyelamatkan Minhyun dan memeluknya.

Kyuhyun yang terkejut mendengar teriakan Sungmin segera berlari menghampiri dua orang belahan jiwanya. Dia melihat Sungmin berjongkok dan memeluk Minhyun sedangkan Minhyun hanya menangis dalam pelukan Sungmin.

"Sungmiiiiiiiiiiin...Minnn...Kau tidak apa – apa," Kyuhyun mengguncang – guncang tubuh Sungmin

"Hiks... hiks... Minhyun...Hyuniee... kau tidak apa – apa chagi?," Sungmin melepaskan pelukannya dan memeriksa Minhyun dengan seksama. Bersyukur Minhyun baik – baik saja. Mungkin hanya terkaget dengan kejadian tersebut

"Eommaa... hikss... appaaa...huweeeeeeeeeeeeeee,"Minhyun memeluk eomma dan appanya sambil menangis keras.

"Minn... Kajja Chagi. Kita duduk di sana," Kyuhyun membantu Sungmin berdiri. Tiba – tiba langkah Kyuhyun terhenti, dia memperhatikan Sungmin yang berjalan sambil menggendong Minhyun.

"Min... Kakimu...," Kyuhyun terbata – bata.

"Ye?," Sungmin bingung lalu melihat kakinya. Sungmin menutup mulutnya yang menga-nga sadar akan dirinya yang bisa berjalan dengan baik. Ternyata kejadian tadi membuat otot motorik kaki Sungmin reflek bergerak dan berlari. "a-aapaa... Kyu... Aku bisa berjalan... aku bisa berjalann kyuuu...," Kyuhyun berlari lalu memeluk Sungmin, menciumi kepala Sungmin berkali – kali.

"Chukkae Chagi... Chukkae... Aku mencintaimu,"Kyuhyun terus menerus mencium Sungmin.

"Hiks...Aku bisa berjalan Kyu...,"Sungmin menangis dalam pelukan Kyuhyun.

**1 bulan kemudian.**

**= Sungmin Pov =**

Sebulan sudah aku bisa merasakan kakiku berpijak lagi. Sungguh membahagiakan saat aku bisa berlari dan bermain bersama buah hatiku. Hal yang sangat aku impikan selama ini. Sekarang kami sedang ada di taman rumahku. Aku, Minhyun, Donghae, dan tak lupa Hyukie yang sedang cuti beberapa hari dari kantor appanya sedang bermain dan bercanda di taman. Sesekali aku terkekeh melihat duo HaeHyuk yang terkadang terlihat mesra tetapi tak jarang mereka ribut karena hal – hal sepele. Donghae bisa menjadi manja pada Hyukie. Padahal selama ini dia begitu dewasa menghadapiku. Setiap orang pasti punya sisi kekanak-kanakan bukan?

Kyuhyun, lalu di mana dia? Entahlah. Pagi tadi dia meneleponku dan mengatakan bahwa dia sedang sibuk dan akan ke rumah menjelang makan malam nanti. Rasa kesal menyelimuti diriku. Dia selalu begitu. Dia berkata akan menghabiskan weekend ini bersama – sama tetapi selalu tertunda karena pekerjaannya. Bangunan sekolah Cho appa akan segera selesai dan diresmikan, maka dari itu Kyuhyun sedikit lebih sibuk. Harusnya aku memakluminya, tetapi ini sudah beberapa kali dia melewatkan weekend bersama.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 19.00 KST, tetapi Kyuhyun belum juga datang. Aku mencoba untuk meneleponnya tetapi hanya terdengar nada sambung dan tidak ada jawaban. Hatiku mulai resah. Takut.. perasaan itu datang lagi. Kuputuskan untuk duduk di balkon kamarku. Memandang pantai yang sedikit berkilau terkena cahaya bulan. Mataku menerawang dan pikiranku kosong.

'Greb'

Tiba – tiba sebuah lengan melingkar di leherku. Aku tahu itu tangan siapa, tetapi aku sangat – sangat kesal dengannya. Aku tidak membalas apapun, hanya terdiam dan menatap lurus ke depan.

"Min... Mianhe...," ucapnya pelan sambil mencium ceruk leherku. Terasa geli saat nafasnya menyentuh permukaan kulit leherku.

"Aku tahu kau marah padaku. Hmmm... tapi aku yakin sebentar lagi rasa kesalmu padaku akan hilang,"ucapnya sangat percaya diri.

"Aku tidak marah, tidak kesal. Aku hanya takut Kyu. Takut kau pergi dan meninggalkanku," kataku lirih.

Kyuhyun berjalan ke depanku lalu berlutut. Aku bingung mengapa dia berlutut di depanku.

"Kau tahu, Min. Sejak kehilanganmu 3 tahun lalu, aku berjanji pada diriku. Jika aku menemukanmu, aku tidak akan melepaskanmu. Tidak akan pernah," Kyuhyun berlutut di depanku sambil membawa sebuket bunga mawar merah dan dikelilingi oleh mawar putih. Sangat indah. Aku tidak menyangka Kyuhyun akan seromantis ini.

"Maafkan aku. Hari ini sengaja aku tidak menghubungimu. Aku ingin mempersembahkan yang terbaik untuk acaraku malam ini. Ku persembahkan 27 bunga mawar for my princess...,", "Mengapa harus 27?," aku menyela saat Kyuhyun tengah berpuisi.

"Uhmmm... 1 + 1 untuk ulang tahunmu 1 Januari, 2 + 3 untuk ulang tahunku 3 Februari, dan 13 + 7 untuk saat pertama kali kita bertemu 13 Juni," jelas Kyuhyun.

"Kau masih mengingatnya?," ucapku tak percaya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk sambil tersenyum. " Dan... Lee Sungmin... will you marry me? Menjadi istriku seumur hidupku dan menjalani kehidupan bersama – sama selamanya," Kyuhyun mengeluarkan kotak bludru merah dan membukanya. Terlihat cincin dengan batu permata yang berkilau tengah berada dihadapanku sekarang.

Aku tak percaya, benar – benar mengejutkan. Kyuhyun sukses membuatku terpana. Tak terasa bulir air mataku jatuh. Sungguh terharu dengan usahanya untuk romantis.

"Hey... kenapa kau menangis, chagi? Apa aku menyakitimu lagi?" Kyuhyun mengusap air mata yang jatuh di pipiku lalu memelukku erat.

"Pabo, Jeongmal Pabo! Kenapa lama sekali kau melamarku. Ku kira kau tidak akan pernah melamarku dan membuat statusku terombang – ambing...," ku pukul pelan dada Kyuhyun.

"Appo Chagi. Hmmm...Mianhee... Aku butuh keberanian untuk melamarmu. Kau tahu... sebulan ini aku meminta izin pada orang tua angkatmu, Donghae, Yesung Hyung agar aku diizinkan untuk melamarmu. Mereka tidak langsung mengizinkan.. aku perlu membuktikan pada mereka kalau aku benar – benar tulus padamu. Maka dari itu sebulan ini aku jarang bersamamu. Mianhe...," Kyuhyun mengusap lembut rambutku.

Awalnya aku tidak percaya ucapannya, tetapi setelah menatap mata foxi itu, tidak kutemukan kebohongan. Dia benar – benar tulus.

"Saranghae... Saranghae Lee Sungmin... ahh ani..Cho Sungmin...," ucapnya pelan.

"Nado...nado saranghae Cho Kyuhyun," kujawab dengan senyuman. Tak lama bibirnya telah menyentuh bibirku. Pertama hanya kecupan tetapi makin lama ciuman kami makin panas. Dia melumat pelan bibirku meminta izin untuk mengakses lidahnya masuk ke dalam mulutku. Dia menggigit bibir bawahku hingga aku membuka bibirku dan sukseslah dia mengabsen semua yang ada di dalam mulutku. Tangannya mulai bermain di punggungku. Mengusap pelan lalu masuk ke dalam piyamaku.

"eunghh...kyuhh...nghhhnghh..," aku merasa mulai kehabisan nafas. Ku pukul pelan dada bidangnya agar melepaskan ciuman kami. Kyuhyun mengerti maksudku dan melepaskan tautan bibir kami. Dia mengusap bibirku yang basah setelah berciuman panas. Lalu Kyuhyun menggendongku dan membawaku ke ranjang. Dia merebahkan badanku di kasur dan menutupinya dengan selimut tebal. Dia membaringkan tubuhnya di sebelahku. Memelukku dari samping dan menciumi pipiku, mataku, hidungku...

"Gomawo. Gomawo Chagi... malam ini aku sungguh bahagia. Aku berjanji tidak akan menyakitimu lagi. Kau, Aku, dan Minhyun akan membangun keluarga kecil yang bahagia bersama," ucap Kyuhyun padaku.

Aku hanya mengangguk dalam pelukannya.

"Sekarang, tidurlah. Kau pasti lelah menungguku seharian. Maafkan aku membuatmu menunggu. Hmmm... Jaljayo...," Kyuhyun mengecup bibirku.

"Jaljayo Chagiya," ucapku tersenyum sambil menutup mataku.

-Kyu-Min-

Cahaya mentari pagi perlahan masuk melalui celah – celah jendela kamar Sungmin. Tampak 2 anak manusia yang sedang terlelap tidur dalam posisi berpelukan. Salah satunya menggeliat berusaha mencari posisi nyaman dalam pelukan hangat tersebut.

"eunghhh...," sang wanita mengerjap imut, berusaha membuka matanya.

"Kyuu... palli...ireonna... sudah pagi. Kyu...," bisik Sungmin pelan pada calon suaminya yang sedang tidur terlelap di sampingnya. Bingung mengapa Kyu bisa tidur di keluarga Lee? Setiap weekend Kyuhyun, Minyun memang selalu menginap di sana. Begitu pula Hyukie. Dia bertugas menjaga Minhyun saat malam hari. Hyukie sekarang bekerja dengan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang memintanya dengan alasan bahwa dia tidak bisa bekerja sendiri di Busan tanpa asisten. Jadilah Hangeng menyetujui keinginan anak satu – satunya tersebut. Padahal jika diingat, Donghaelah yang merengek – rengek pada Kyuhyun agar Hyukie tidak kembali ke Seoul. Jadi itulah alasan satu – satunya agar Hyukie tetap tinggal di Busan.

Sungmin memperhatikan tiap lekuk wajah Kyuhyun sambil membelai pipinya. Entah setan apa yang sedang memasuki Sungmin, dia memberanikan diri mengecup bibir Kyuhyun yang sedang tidur. Niat Sungmin hanya mengecup, tetapi namanya juga Kyuhyun si Evil. Dia menyeringai dalam 'tidur'nya dan mulai menyesap bibir Sungmin. Kyuhyun berusaha meminta izin akses lidahnya agar bisa masuk ke dalam rongga mulut Sungmin dan berhasil. Sungmin membuka mulutnya dan ikut melumat lembut bibir Kyuhyun.

"eunggghh...cpkkkkyuhhh...," Sungmin berusaha melepaskan tautan bibir mereka.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya dan akhirnya mengakhiri sesi ciuman selamat paginya yang cukup panas.

"Morning Chagiya..Kau cukup nakal kali ini berani mencuri ciumanku saat tidur," Kyuhyun terkekeh.

"Ish... Kau...," Sungmin merajuk sambil mem-poutkan bibir shape M-nya.

"Omo... Chagi... jangan merajuk pagi – pagi kalau kau tidak ingin kumakan sekarang juga," ancam Kyuhyun.

"Yaa!.. dasar pervert. Kajja... cepatlah mandi dan bukannya kau harus bekerja hari ini," tanya Sungmin.

"Nee.. nee.. Aku mandi dulu. Tapi hari ini aku tidak akan ke proyek karena hari ini aku mempunyai tugas lain," ucapnya penuh senyuman.

"Tugas baru? Cho Appa memberimu proyek baru lagi?," tanya Sungmin sedikit kecewa.

"Yes.. that's right baby. Appa menyuruhku untuk membawa calon menantunya ke Seoul hari ini. Umma sudah tidak sabar ingin bertemu denganmu. Dia sangat antusias. Bayangkan... dia bahkan sudah membooking tempat kita untuk menikah," Kyuhyun bercerita dengan gembira.

"Hahhh? Hari ini? Kyu bahkan kau tidak mengatakannya semalam. Bagaimana ini... aku belum siap – siap sama sekali. Omo... ish... kau...," Sungmin langsung beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan menuju lemari bajunya.

'Grep' Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin dari belakang.

"Hmmm... tidak perlu chagi... kita di sana hanya untuk menikah. Umma sudah menyiapkan beberapa pakaian untukmu. Seminggu lagi kita akan menikah Chagi...setelah itu kita akan kembali ke Busan. Appa menyuruhku untuk mengurus sekolah baru itu," Kyuhyun menciumi pundak Sungmin.

"Seminggu lagi...?,"Sungmin berusaha mencerna perkataan Kyuhyun. "SEMINGGU LAGIII? Omoo.. apa tidak terlalu cepat kyuu?," Sungmin kaget 'walaupun agak slow motion reaksinya'

"Anni... aku tidak ingin menundanya lebih lama lagi. Aku takut kehilanganmu lagi. Dan... apa kau tidak ingin segera memberi Minhyun adik, huuuhhh,?" kata Kyuhyun di telinga Sungmin. Perkataan Kyuhyun sukses membuat Sungmin merona hebat. Sungmin membalikkan tubuhnya dan memeluk Kyuhyun dari depan.

"Kyu.. Gomawo... Gomawo telah memberiku kebahagiaan ini. Gomawo karena kau menyadari cintaku padamu. Dan Gomawo karena telah mencintaiku. Saranghae" Sungmin berkata pelan dalam pelukan Kyuhyun.

"Nado... Nado Saranghae Chagi. Mianhe karena telah membuatmu begitu menderita. Seharusnya aku sadar dari dahulu. Bodohnya aku terlalu buta akan Vict. Seharusnya aku bisa berpikir, wanita mana yang rela menyerahkan dirinya jika dia tidak benar – benar mencintai laki – laki tersebut. Aku sungguh bodoh. Mianhe Chagiya," Kyuhyun menatap mata Sungmin sambil mengusap – usap pipi Sungmin yang telah ternodai dengan air mata.

"ssstttt... jangan menangis. Mulai saat ini, aku tidak ingin melihat air matamu jatuh lagi karena perbuatanku. Aku akan berusaha membuatmu selalu tersenyum," janji Kyuhyun pada Sungmin.

Mereka kembali berpelukan dan diakhiri dengan kecupan singkat karena mereka harus benar – benar bersiap untuk kembali ke Seoul.

**The Wedding Day**

Sebuah gereja di pusat kota Seoul tampak ramai dengan orang – orang berlalu lalang. Hiasan bunga pink rose dan white lily menghiasi setiap kursi di dalam gereja tersebut. Belum lagi sebuah hiasan di depan pintu masuk. Pita – pita berjuntai melengkapi keindahan hiasan tersebut.

Jika dilihat sekilas, di gereja ini sepertinya akan ada upacara pernikahan. Tentu saja benar, hari ini adalah upacara sakral Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Hari yang telah ditunggu – tunggu kedua anak manusia tersebut. Tampak Yesung yang mengenakan tuxedo hitam dan kemeja putih dengan hiasan bunga di dada sebelah kirinya, Ryeowook yang menggunakan gaun soft cream dengan panjang menutupi kaki sambil menggendong Joongie anak mereka yang baru berumur 1,5 tahun. Tampak pula Lee Yong Woon dan Leeteuk yang merupakan orang tua Sungmin. Donghae yang sibuk menggendong Minhyun. Jangan lupakan Cho Hangeng,Cho Heechul, dan Kyuhyun yang tampak sedang berbincang dengan besannya. Sesekali mereka tertawa ringan.

Mari kita tinggalkan pada orang tua dan yang lainnya. Kita beralih pada pengantin wanita yang kini sedang berada di ruangan lain. Degub jantungnya sungguh – sungguh di luar batas sekarang. Sungmin gugup sampai – sampai dia hanya duduk diam di depan cermin sambil memandangi dirinya yang kini telah cantik menggunakan gaun pengantin berwarna soft pink, rambut yang hanya digerai dan diberi hiasan bunga – bunga hidup di kepalanya. Tak lupa cadar yang menutupi wajahnya. Di tangannya terdapat sebuket bunga senada dengan hiasan yang ada di dalam gereja.

**= Sungmin Pov =**

'Tuhan... apakah ini mimpi? Apa pernikahan ini nyata?' batinku dalam hati. Aku masih belum percaya dengan apa yang akan aku dialami sebentar lagi. Menikah dan menyandang nama Cho Sungmin.

'Cklek'

Pintu terbuka dan menampilkan Hyukie yang kini tengah bergaun biru muda. Sungguh anggun.

"Eonnie... ," panggil Hyukie

"Eh... Ne Hyukie... Kau cantik sekali Hyuk," pujiku

"Gomawo Eonnie. Kau lebih cantik. Hmm... kau sudah siap? Sebentar lagi saatnya tiba.. Omo.. tanganmu dingin sekali," Hyukie terkejut saat memegang tanganku yang dingin menandakan diriku tengah gugup.

"Aku...aku gugup Hyukie. Aku masih belum percaya ini," kataku.

"Ini nyata Eonnie. Sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi nyonya Cho Sungmin. Lelaki yang selama ini kau cintai dan tanpa sadar dia juga mencintaimu. Dia hanya namja Pabbo yang telat mikir," goda Hyukie.

"Hahaha... kau ada – ada saja Hyukie-ya. Gomawo... gomawo telah membawa Minhyun kepadaku," aku tertawa, lumayan sedikit menghilangkan rasa gugupku.

"Eonnie.. bukan aku yang membawa Minhyun padamu. Tuhanlah yang menuntun Minhyun, akhirnya bertemu denganmu di Busan," ucap Hyukie.

Aku hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Kajja... jangan biarkan mereka menunggu. Lee appa sudah menunggu di depan," Hyukie membantu Sungmin berdiri. Baju pengantin Sungmin cukup berat karena ekor baju tersebut cukup panjang. Entah apa yang ada di dalam pikiran Heechul saat memilihkan gaun ini. Katanya ini untuk menantu kesayangannya.

**= Sungmin Pov End =**

**Di dalam gereja**

Tampak seorang namja berkulit pucat, dengan rambut brunnette yang sedikit ikal menunggu di depan altar. Donghae berdiri di sebelahnya hanya terkekeh melihat Kyuhyun meremas – remas jemarinya.

"Hei.. Tenanglah. Ini pernikahan keduamu bukan? Kenapa kau gugup begitu," goda Donghae.

"Yaish... diamlah kau Hae... berhenti menggodaku. Kau akan merasakannya jika kau nanti menikah dengan Hyukie," ucap Kyuhyun sambil men'deathglare' calon adik iparnya. Donghae tertawa geli dengan tingkah Kyuhyun.

Lagu iringan pengantin mulai bersenandung menandakan sebentar lagi mempelai wanita akan segera masuk ke dalam gereja. Tampak gadis kecil, Minhyun sedang berjalan perlahan sambil membawa keranjang bunga dan menyebarkannya di sepanjang jalan menuju altar. Diikuti di belakangnya Lee Appa berdampingan dengan Sungmin. Kyuhyun terpana melihat Sungmin yang begitu cantik dengan gaun pengantin pilihan ummanya. Sungmin tampak sepergi malaikat hingga membuat Kyuhyun tak berkedip sedikitpun.

"Kuserahkan anakku padamu Cho Kyuhyun. Jagalah dia dengan segenap jiwa ragamu," ucap Yong Woon pada Kyuhyun sambil menyerahkan tangan Sungmin ke dalam genggaman Kyuhyun.

"Ne Appa. Aku akan selalu menjaganya," ucap Kyuhyun mantap.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling bertatapan dan tersenyum. Mereka lalu menghadap Pendeta yang siap untuk menikahkan mereka.

"Sebelum saya memulai acara ini, apakah ada yang keberatan dengan pernikahan Tuan Cho Kyuhyun dan Nona Lee Sungmin?," tanya sang Pendeta.

Hening...

"Baiklah saya akan mulai upacara pernikahannya. Tuan Cho Kyuhyun, bersediakah saudara menerima Lee Sungmin sebagai istri yang dijodohkan oleh Tuhan didalam pernikahan yang kudus ? Maukah saudara mengasihi dia , menghibur dia, menghormati dan memelihara dia baik pada waktu sakit maupun dia sakit maupun pada waktu dia sehat , serta melupakan orang lain tetapi hanya mengasihi dia saja, selama saudara berdua hidup didunia ini ?," Sang pendeta memulai acara sakral tersebut

"Ya. Saya bersedia," ucap Kyuhyun.

"Nona Lee Sungmin, bersediakah saudara menerima Cho Kyuhyun sebagai suami yang dijodohkan oleh Tuhan didalam pernikahan yang kudus ? Maukah saudara mengasihi dia , menghibur dia, menghormati dan memelihara dia baik pada waktu sakit maupun dia sakit maupun pada waktu dia sehat , serta melupakan orang lain tetapi hanya mengasihi dia saja, selama saudara berdua hidup didunia ini ?," ucap sang Pendeta kepada Sungmin.

"Ya Saya bersedia," Sungmin menatap mata Kyuhyun.

Kemudian Donghae dan Hyukie maju memberikan sepasang cincin kepada Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, kemudian mereka mengucapkan janji bersama.

"Dengan cincin ini saya mengambil engkau sebagai istri/suami saya , didalam nama Bapa, Anak Laki-laki dan Roh Kudus yaitu Tuhan, Amin!," kedua mempelai menyematkan cincin bergantian.

"Dihadapan Tuhan dan keluarga serta jemaat Tuhan , hari ini , saya meneguhkan pernikahan saudara berdua menjadi suami istri yang sah. Mempelai pria bisa mencium mempelai wanita," ucapan sang Pendeta di akhir upacara.

Kyuhyun membuka cadar Sungmin dan menatapnya penuh arti. Perlahan mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Sungmin dan..

Cup.. Kyuhyun melumat lembut bibir Sungmin. Lumatan tersebut berlangsung cukup lama sampai akhirnya Sungmin memukul dada Kyuhyun untuk menghentikan aktivitasnya.

"Kyuu..kita masih di gereja," ucap Sungmin pelan sambil menunduk karena malu. Para penonton sekalian (red: undangan) hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah laku Kyuhyun yang terlalu pervert.

Kyuhyun lalu berbalik dan menggendong Minhyun, membawanya ke tengah – tengah mereka. Kedua orang tersebut lalu mendekat dan mencium pipi Minhyun kanan dan kiri. Minhyun bergantian memeluk appa dan ummanya sambil mencium pipi kedua orangtuanya.

"Minyun cenang...minyun akhilnya punya umma... gomawo umma.. Minyun sayang umma...," Minhyun memeluk Sungmin.

"Nado chagi. Umma sayang Minhyun juga," ucap Sungmin.

"Minhyun... minhyun ingin adik tidak? Jika Minhyun ingin adik, nanti malam Minhyun tidak boleh mengganggu umma dan appa dulu. Nanti tidurlah dengan Hyukie Immo ne...," ucap Kyuhyun berbisik pada Minhyun.

"Ummmm... alaco... Minyun nanti tidul dengan Hyukie immo. Appa cepat buatkan Minyun adik ne," Minhyun yang tidak mengerti mengucapkannya cukup keras sehingga seisi gereja tertawa. Sedangkan Sungmin hanya menunduk malu sambil memukul pelan lengan Kyuhyun.

Setelah melewati resepsi pernikahannya, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun kini berada di rumah keluarga Cho. Kyuhyun merombak abis kamarnya agar sesuai dengan keinginan Sungmin.

Sungmin kini sedang berdiri di balkon kamarnya. Menikmati pemandangan malam pertamanya sebagai Nyonya Cho. Tiba – tiba sepasang lengan melingkar di pinggangnya. Sungmin tahu itu adalah lengan milik Cho Kyuhyun, namja yang berstatus sebagai suaminya sejak siang tadi. Kyuhyun meletakkan dagunya di pundak Sungmin.

"Hmmm... Chagi... kau bahagia?," tanya Kyuhyun sambil menghirup wangi strawberry dari rambut Sungmin. Wangi yang membuat Kyuhyun kecanduan.

"Sangat. Sangat bahagia Kyu. Gomawo... gomawo telah memberiku kebahagiaan ini. Kau sendiri?," Sungmin mengeratkan pelukan Kyuhyun pada badannya.

"Nado.. kebahagianku mungkin berlipat – libat lebih banyak. Aku merasa menjadi laki – laki palinggg bahagia di muka bumi ini. Gomawo telah memaafkanku, gomawo telah menungguku, dan gomawo telah mau menjadi istriku, Gomawo," ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengecup kening, kelopak mata, pipi, hidung dan akhirnya melumat bibir Sungmin untuk menyalurkan kebahagiaan yang dirasakannya

Ciuman panas yang mereka lakukan sungguh – sungguh berasal dari perasaan cinta dan bahagia mereka. Tangan Kyuhyun mulai mengelus punggung Sungmin dan Sungmin mengalungkan tangannya di leher Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menggedong Sungmin ala bridal Style menuju ke ranjang mereka, perlahan membaringkan Sungmin tanpa melepas tautan bibir mereka.

"Akh...," Sungmin terkejut saat Kyuhyun membuat tanda kebiruan di lehernya.

"Min.. May I?," Kyuhyun meminta izin pada istrinya untuk melakukan hal yang lebih pada tubuhnya.

Sungmin mengangguk malu. "Saranghae... Jeongmal Saranghae," ucap Kyuhyun perlahan sambil melanjutkan aktivitas menciumi tubuh Sungmin yang entah sejak kapan sudah memiiki kissmark di lehernya.

"Na-nadohhh... nadohhh sahhh...rahhhnghae," kata Sungmin sambil mendesah karena ulah Kyuhyun yang mulai meremas tubuhnya.

Sepertinya malam ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang dan melelahkan bagi Sungmin dan Kyuhyun, mengingat kyuhyun menjanjikan adik untuk Minhyun.

Cinta itu butuh pengorbanan, kesabaran dan pasti akan berakhir bahagia. Jika kita sabar akan cobaan yang diberikan Tuhan, semua akan berakhir sesuai dengan jalan yang telah ditetapkan-Nya. Percaya Tuhan tidak akan membuat Umatnya menderita. Sungmin pun begitu. Hal – hal pahit yang telah dilaluinya akhirnya berbuah kebahagiaan yang berlipat ganda. Tuhan memberikan jalan untuknya agar bersatu dengan Kyuhyun beserta buah hati mereka, Minhyun. Dan akhirnya semua pengorbanan Sungmin tidak sia – sia.

**FIN**

**CURHATAN AUTHOR :**

Saya sedang bahagia karena **SS5** akhirnya announced juga,walaupun saya udah tau dr bulan lalu tp saya lega karena bbrp teman saya sudah tidak sibuk tanya" lg ttg kapan SS5... hahaha saya pusing kalo d bbm, WA, Wechat, Line or Twit masalah "Kapan nih announcednya ce...? Lama bgt..." yah saya cuma bs jawab " pertengahan april. Tolong sabar... semua belom fixed"

Saya sedih... karena setelah announced tidak semua bahagia dengan adanya **SS5**.. saya sedih banyak yang hujat promotor atau salah satu pihak terkait (tidak bs sebut nama). Dia sampai marah" karena dimaki-maki. Tanggalnya pas anak ujian dll dll, takut kalah ama SGP lah makanya buru-buru announced... Please be wise.. dia dan promotor udah berusaha bawa **SS5** ke indonesia. Dan semua bukan keputusan mereka (tanggal, tempat). Kita gag pernah tau gimana kinerja + sistem sampai akhirnya bisa deal **SS5** jd gag sepantasnya kita maki – maki promotor. Karena kejadian itu akhirnya saya HIATUSKAN account twitter saya yang pertama.

Bagi yang mau follow twitter saya.. saya akan berikan akun ke-3 : ** ming_holic**. Yang mau follow silahkan. Nanti saya follow back.

_**Sebenarnya tidak PD 100% untuk publish last episode tp... the show must go on bukan?**_

Terima kasih banyak saya ucapkan buat readers yang udah ripiu dan mengikuti FF gag jelas ini dari awal sampai akhir.

**Segala saran dan nasihat dari FF perdana saya, akan saya perhatikan**.

Maaf jika kurang complicated...karena emang awalnya saya gak pengen buat panjang – panjang. Jadi gag terlalu complicated.

Maaf juga saya gak bs nyiksa Kyu... Bingung nyiksanya gimana...

Maaf kalau alur dicepetin...

Maaf kalo endingnya mengecewakan.

_**Big Thanks to all reviewers : **_

**Kim Jae In elf1004, freychullie, Riana Clouds, nonikyu, Maximumelf, SsungMine, Kyutmin, 137Joy, aurel choi, Rreerenti, nadiaaaaaa, Michelle Jung, Asih chokyuhyunmin, KyuuuMiiin, JewelSstar, Kyuqie, chabluebilubilu, Lling137, WineKyumin137, hapsarikyuku, srd, EvilBunny Cho, chikyumin, GaaKyu, kyuminshipper, yewook, Kyuevil, MINNIEVIL137, chonovia, ifah lubis, poutyming137, nurichan4, adila elf, StepName, sitara1083, juwita resminingsari, Abc, Yatiyunjae,lanjut,Nhia Petals, Pumkinmeme, miss key, lia, wonnie, nurgaevi, Fina Kwon, Kezia,**

Maaf kalau ada yang kelewatan disebut... saya ucapkan banyaaaakk – banyaaakkk terimakasih karena sudah mengikuti, membaca, mereview, dan memberi saran pada FF saya ini. Semua masukan menjadi dukungan dan semangat saya untuk membuat FF lebih baik lagi. Saya akan datang kembali dengan FF yang baru. Doakan bisa jadi secepatnya. Sudah ada ide dan proses pembuatan...

**Jeongmal Gomawo**

**Surabaya, 19 April 2013 : 08.30**


End file.
